


COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-17
Updated: 1999-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser takes Francesca and Kowalski home to Canada for the holidays.





	COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

 

COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS

   
   
 

Author's disclaimer: Although the story is mine, it is a work of fiction based on the character of Due South. All Characters portrayed here belong to Alliance. Please do not print/copy/download or send any part of this story to anyone else, other than for your personal enjoyment. Thank you.   
This story has an **NC-17** rating for strong sexual content. 

Please contact me at   
I welcome any comments about my story.   
    
    
  
  
  
  
  


**COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

  
  
  
  


BY: Amethyst   
    
    
    
  

_Chicago - Thanksgiving Day_   
    
  

        Constable Benton Fraser sat idly as his partner Ray Kowalski sat with Francesca's brother in law Tony watching Thanksgiving Day football. Fraser wasn't particularly fond of the sport, although he respected the athletes that played the game, he still preferred Hockey or Curling, or even basketball, which Ray Vecchio had gotten him into. The two animated and vocal men were actually more entertaining than the game it self, as they yelled and cheered their opposing teams. Fraser sighed and rose from the small chair to wander out to the kitchen, perhaps the women would appreciate a hand in the kitchen with the dishes. Ma Vecchio promptly shooed him off, saying that was women's work and he was to sit and relax. He noticed Diefenbaker had curled up under the kitchen table, stuffed from the large turkey dinner he had also received. As he headed back through the hall he noticed Francesca was shrugging into her coat.   
        "Where are you going, Francesca?" he inquired curiously. She pulled on her boots and glanced at him.   
        "Just for a walk." She informed retrieving her gloves. "Would you like to come?"   
        Fraser hesitated for only a moment, then he grabbed his own coat and the tan Stetson that was as much a part of him as his own skin, and followed her out. The snow was falling lightly, but it was enough to cover the ground they walked in a soft blanket of white. They walked silently for awhile, passing the other houses in the neighborhood that would soon be trimmed in Christmas lights and decorations. Fraser had noticed that Francesca, usually so talkative, had barely said a word during dinner, and he wondered if something was bothering her.   
        "It's certainly a beautiful evening." He remarked, hoping to coax conversation from her, but she only nodded in agreement. Fraser tried again. "It reminds me of home." Francesca glanced at him then.   
        "Ray said you were going home for Christmas." She finally said quietly. So that was what was bothering her.   
        "Yes." He confirmed. "My sister Maggie has invited Ray and I to visit her over the holidays and I would enjoy going home for awhile." Francesa nodded and returned her attention ahead to the path they were walking, watching as their prints were the first made in the new snow.   
        "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time." She offered distantly. He glanced down at her and ran his finger tip over his right brow, wishing he understood her better. He didn't want to ask her the questions that were rolling around in his head, that would be prying, yet he suspected she was purposely evading the subject for the sole purpose of getting him to ask. She looked so sad, he only wanted to help make her happy again.   
        "Francesca," he said finally. "Is there anything bothering you?" For a moment, he suspected she had indeed resented his forwardness, but then she stopped and settled onto a small park bench, mindless of the feathering of snow that covered it.   
        "I miss, Ray." She sighed, bending to scoop up a handful of snow from the ground and shaping it into a ball. "This is the first Christmas without him and, " she smiled. "Even though he gets on my nerves and sometimes I wanna strangle him, it just doesn't seem right that he isn't here, ya know? I'm worried about him." Fraser nodded, watching her hands mold the snow in her palms into a perfectly round snowball. "I mean Kowalski is sweet, and aggravates me almost as much as a real brother," she smiled. "I think he does it for just that reason too, but it isn't the same, y'know?"   
        "I miss him too, Francesca." he affirmed mildly. "But I'm sure he's alright." He hid his doubts from her, there was no need for both of them to be sick with worry and besides, he knew Ray Vecchio could take care of himself. She finished with her project and made a gift of it to Fraser, who accepted it calmly, the snow already starting to melt against his normally warm hands. She bent and scooped up another handful to make a sibling for the one she had already finished.   
        "Ray used to tell me about when you and he were in Canada." She revealed. "He really enjoyed spending the time with you," she smirked. "Except for it being so damn cold, as he would say." Fraser smiled and gently tossed the snowball she had given him back and forth in his hands.   
        "It was a bit of an adventure for him." he agreed chuckling.   
        "Fraser?"   
        "Yes, Francesca?"   
        "If I asked you something, would you promise not to laugh at me?" Fraser glanced at her, his deep blue eyes shinning with an honesty that she had always found inspiring.   
        "I would never laugh at you, Francesca." He vowed and she knew he spoke the truth. Despite all her idiotic schemes and ridiculous behavior in the past, Fraser was the only one who had never laughed or judged her.   
        "I think I would like to go to Canada." She said hurriedly, as though hoping he wouldn't catch all of her words, but this was Fraser, his hearing was entirely too keen to miss a syllable, no matter how fast she said it.   
        "Really?" he prompted interested. She found no trace of sarcasm or ridicule in his voice. She nodded. "What part of Canada were you thinking of visiting?" She took a deep breath and handed him the second finished snowball, then scooped up the snow for yet another, determined to keep her hands busy so she wouldn't give into her desire to touch him, when he was so close to her. Well, this was it, she thought. Say what she intended or chicken out altogether and miss the opportunity that he might say yes.   
        "Your home." She disclosed so quietly, he had to strain to hear her. "The Tundra." He smiled.   
        "The Territories." He corrected calmly.   
        "Yah, there." She confirmed, then as if sensing the refusal on his lips she rushed forward. "I know you and Ray are going and I thought I could come too and maybe we could go to your cabin like you and Ray did, so I could see what he was talking about." She looked up at him almost pleading with him. "I know you think I'm just joking but I really would like to go, it would be sorta like having a memory of Ray's and he'd seem a little closer y'know." Fraser opened his mouth to respond and fear urged her to continue in a hurried breath. "I promise I will behave myself and if I do anything at all that makes you uncomfortable, you can send me packin' into the wilds of Canada, and I'll do everything you tell me and I really do promise to be a good girl and not talk so much and..." Fraser put his finger to her lips, cold from the snow he had been holding.   
        "May I think about it?" he asked gently. Well, she thought, that was better than an outright no. "I have to discuss the possibility with Ray and Maggie." Francesca nodded compliantly. She didn't think Fraser's sister would mind, but Kowalski may have second thoughts about her going. She was never sure how he felt about her half the time. Just when she was sure he couldn't stand to be around her, he'd do something totally out of character, like offer to bring her back something for lunch when she had been to busy to take a break or compliment her on her hair or her clothes, just when she needed it most.   
        "O...okay." She agreed subdued, turning to stare at the ball of snow in her gloved hand.   
        "It would be very different from here, Francesca." He continued truthfully. "Even though we would be staying with Maggie at her place, she lives in a very rural area, days from the nearest Inuit village or town. There is no electricity, no television, no shopping malls." He gauged her reaction quietly, her eyes widened in what could be fear for a brief moment, then she seemed to accept the information, so he pressed forward. "The only way to get anywhere is dog sled or if your lucky enough too have one a snowmobile or all-terrain vehicle."   
        "So you don't want me to go then." She said disappointed. "You don't think I can handle it." Fraser was quick to correct her.   
        "I never said I don't want you to come, Francesca." He pointed out. "I just want you to understand what you are getting yourself into. It's a very different and sometimes relentless environment." She looked up at him, meeting those incredibly blue eyes with her own dark ones; no one should be allowed to have eyes that blue, she thought romantically.   
        "You and Ray are going." She prompted. "And my brother was there," She huffed appropriately. "If he can survive it I'm sure I can."   
        "I grew up there, Francesca." Stated Fraser. "I'm used to that kind of life."   
        "But you survived here in Chicago." She inforced. "And this is very different from what you were used to, right?"   
        "Yes," he agreed almost reluctantly, surprised how she had turned the conversation around on him. "But it took me quite a while to adapt and I mainly have your brother to thank for my actual surviving." He grinned. "Don't you remember how awkward I was when I first arrived? How much I stood out from everyone else?" Francesca smiled secretly and let the snow drop from her fingers in gentle shavings. She remembered how beautiful she thought he was, so innocent and sweet and different from everyone she'd ever met.   
        "You were...different." She admitted shyly, but in a wonderful way, she added silently. "Besides, it's only two weeks, right? Even I can survive Canada for two weeks." She glanced up at him and found him watching her intently. "At least let me try?" She placed her hand in his and she watched the small twitch in his jaw at the contact. She knew she made him nervous and uncomfortable, and she didn't want that to get in the way of her going with them to Canada. She withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap.   
        "I'll talk to Ray and Maggie." He promised softly, and she knew that he would be fair in his discussion with them, so she nodded in acceptance.   
        "We should get back." She decided suddenly, rising from the bench. Fraser stood with her and tossed the snowballs he'd been holding back onto the ground. "Ray will probably think I've dragged you off to ravage you and he'll be coming to protect your virtue pretty soon."   
        Fraser blushed at her teasing, though he suspected Kowalski would do no such thing, he was not as protective as the real Ray Vecchio, perhaps because he wasn't Francesca's real brother, or perhaps he just respected their individual privacy a little better. Fraser suspected his partner rather enjoyed seeing him put on the spot by Francesca. They entered the Vecchio household, just as Kowalski was shrugging his coat on.   
        "Hey, Fraser." He greeted grinning. "Enjoy yer walk?" He stressed the last word and winked at Francesca.   
        "Yes, Ray." He responded simply, knowing that the detective was trying to get a rise out of them. "Are we leaving?" Kowalski nodded as Ma Vecchio hurried out with a paper bag of leftovers for each of them, they rarely got away from her without food in their arms.   
        "Thank you." He offered the robust woman, leaning down to kiss her cheek and she waved away the gesture.   
        "Save those for your lady friends, not an old woman like me." She scolded, away the blush that rose in her pretty cheeks.   
        "None of 'em have anywhere near your beauty and grace." He complimented smoothly, kissing her other cheek. She giggled and brushed him away again, unable to hide the pleasure his words gave her.   
        "Stuff and nonsense." she huffed prettily as she reached her arms toward Fraser, who also dutifully kissed her and commented her on her wonderful cooking.   
        "It was wonderful as always, Ma." He added, knowing the strict Italian woman would take offense if he'd called her Mrs. Vecchio. She had broken him of that quickly enough after Ray had first started bringing him around to the house and had insisted he was like her own and should only call her Ma, like all her children. Fraser loved the way she called him Bentino, giving him a true feeling of status in the family he had come to love so much. They said their good byes to the rest of the family, retrieved Diefenbaker, and left with a parting wave.   
        "So," began Kowalski, as they pulled out of the driveway and into the light traffic around them. "What did you and Frannie talk about?" Fraser knew he would ask, and was actually surprised he had waited this long. He was beginning to know his partner almost to well.   
        "She mentioned that she was thinking of taking a trip to Canada." Replied Fraser, intentionally vague. Kowaski glanced at him twice, as though willing him to continue, but Fraser waited, sometimes he enjoyed drying Ray to impatience.   
        "And?" he finally demanded.   
        "She would like to come with us on our trip." Explained Fraser, watching the varied display of emotions that played over Ray's face.   
        "What!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Fraser, you didn't tell her she could did ya? She'll talk us to death!" Fraser smiled slightly and shook his head at the exaggeration, though he understood the detective's concern; sometimes Francesca's non-stop verbalizing edged even his nerves, which appeared to be much stronger than Kowalski's own diminutive patience. He deliberately misunderstood his partner's complaint.   
        "It is physically impossible to die from being exposed to an overabundance of conversation, Ray." He stated with a straight face, receiving a glare from his partner.   
        "Unless the person gabbin' is Francesca Vecchio." He rebutted. "She could drive a blind man to see, just so he could get away from 'er that much faster."   
        "That's just silly, Ray." Remarked Fraser, as they pulled up outside the Canadian Consulate. He opened his door and let Diefenbaker out of the back, then leaned down to stare across at the blond detective behind the wheel. "I told her I would think about it, Ray. That it would depend on you and Maggie. She did promise to behave." Kowalski shot him an uncomfortable look. It wasn't that he didn't like Francesca, she was a god kid even when she got on his nerves sometimes, but they were supposed to be going on vacation.   
        "Do you really want her there, Frase?" he asked honestly. "Y'know how she is around you." Fraser hesitated a long moment before he answered, as though honestly deciding for himself the answer to Ray's question.   
        "She did say she would behave." He reminded simply. "I believe she will. Besides..." he paused again, unsure if he should continue, knowing Kowalski wasn't a big fan of hearing about the man he had replaced. Finally, he decided to be truthful, as always. "She really misses her brother." Kowalski was silent for a moment as he stared out over the dashboard of his GTO. When he nodded, Fraser couldn't tell if it was a response to their conversation or an inner decision the detective was trying to make for himself.   
        "Okay." He sighed, reluctantly. "If you want she can come." Fraser smiled.   
        "Thank, Ray." He offered, knowing what that had probably cost his partner. Kowalski quickly returned to his witty behavior.   
        "But if she yammer's around me fer longer than a couple a minutes," he warned. "I get ta toss her out the airlock or the plane." Fraser knew he was only teasing, that neither of them would ever hurt Francesca.   
        "Understood." He commented straightening. "Good Night, Ray." Ray waved, as Fraser pushed the car door shut and watched him drive away. He turned to find Diefenbaker whining impatiently by the Consulate's door and he jogged up the steps and fished out the keys. Diefenbaker growled impatiently, and it tried Fraser's patience. "You're an Arctic wolf, for God's sake!" he reminded, pushing the heavy oak door open. "You're supposed to like the cold." Diefenbaker grunted indignantly and pranced quickly inside, shaking the light dusting of snow that had stuck to his fur. Fraser shook his head and secured the door behind them, then headed for his office/living quarters with a quick glance at his watch; Maggie would probably still be awake.   
    
    
    
  

_Somewhere in the Northwest Territories_   
    
  

        Maggie Mackenzie pulled on her heavy, hide coat and threw open the door to her small log cabin and tramped through the thick, knee-deep snowdrifts that encompassed the area around her home. She had cleared a path from her front stoop to the barn that housed her two horses, cow and sled dogs, and one to where her lone four wheel snowplow was parked. She had just opened the door to the vehicle when she heard the familiar sounds of huskies. She stepped away from the truck and saw the two dog sleds sliding through the snow toward her, an excitement started to build within her and she could hardly contain herself as she started to run toward them, absently wishing she had worn her snowshoes rather than the weighty boots. The two sleds came to a stop beside her and Fraser stepped off the runners to embrace her affectionately. She laughed and hugged him, as though making sure he was really there, then turned to the two people who were nestled snugly inside the sled. Ray Kowalski managed to get out on his own, his eyebrows and jawline were speckled with frozen snow from the ride, and he was bundled up in at least three layers of clothing and a red wool cap and mitts. She smiled as he stepped out of the sled and reached to give her a slightly awkward hug. She smiled up at him, she could feel his whole body shivering from the cold.   
        "Have a fun trip?" she teased.   
        "y...yyyy..Yah." he finally managed with a small, frozen grin, as Fraser and the other man helped an almost frozen Francesca Vecchio from the small, cramped sled. At least she believed it was Francesca, her entire face and head were covered with multiple layers of scarves and caps.   
        "Thanks Nick." She offered to the large native that had guided the other sled. "Com'on in and get a warm drink before you take off again. He smiled at her.   
        "Thanks, Maggie." He replied gratefully, anchoring his team to a nearby post. Maggie turned back to Francesca, afraid she might snap in half if she tried to hug the poor woman, so instead she just draped a friendly arm around her and propelled her toward the cabin.   
        "Let's get you guys inside." She laughed gently, as Fraser opted to unhitch his team, releasing Diefenbaker first so he might follow the others inside. Nick helped him with the harnesses, then they led them into the barn to put down some food for them.   
        A few minutes later, they were all sitting in Maggie's small, cozy kitchen, a roaring fire blazing in the fireplace in the living area, as well as the wood stove next to them. Francesca and Ray had settled in the chairs closest to the inviting warmth of the stove, having discarded the majority of their outside clothing, leaving them in sweaters an jeans. Fraser handed them each a warm mug of hot chocolate, then settled between Nick and his sister to sip his own. Diefenbaker had been fed and now lay under the table at Maggie's feet.   
        "What do you guys think of the Territories, so far?" she asked Francesca and Ray.   
        "Couldn't tell ya." muttered Ray good naturedly, taking a long gulp of the hot brew and sighing as it warmed his insides effectively. "I'll let ya know after I defrost." Maggie laughed and patted his knee encouragingly.   
        "You'll get used to it." She promised, receiving a warm smile from him in return.   
        "With you here I can get used to anything." He stated slyly and was delighted when she blushed; she was definitely a Fraser. He glanced over at his partner, warily. "Sorry about that Frase, couldn't help myself." Fraser's expression remained passive, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.   
        "Try." He encouraged dryly and Ray chuckled. Maggie regained her composure and turned to Francesca.   
        "How about you, Frannie?" she inquired, noticing the woman had been awfully quiet in just the short time she'd been here; Maggie remembered her as a very outgoing and talkative person.   
        "It's fine." She assured quietly, sneaking a glance at Fraser and Ray. Maggie noticed the discrete action and turned to her brother.   
        "Am I missing something?" she asked him puzzled. Fraser had also noticed Francesca's unusual silence, all during the flight down and the sled ride, where she couldn't really talk anyway. He met Maggie's gaze with his own confused stare.   
        "I'm not sure." He admitted, then to Francesca. "Is anything wrong, Francesca? Are you not feeling well?" She barely glanced at him, as she shrugged and sipped her chocolate, but remained silent. Maggie decided to change the subject, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.   
        "I've only got the one bed," she explained. "It's a king sized my husband bought," she grinned at Fraser. "He could never handle sleeping on the floor." Fraser smiled, knowing that was what Maggie preferred, but he could see the lingering sadness in her eyes. She forced a cheerful tone. "To be fair, the men and women will take turns in the bed."   
        "That sounds like fun." Teased Ray and she threw her tea spoon at him, playfully. He caught it and chuckled.   
        "Ray and I will be fine on the floor, Maggie." Assured Fraser politely.   
        "Speak fer yerself, Fraser." Retorted his partner, conveying that he obviously would not enjoy sleeping on the hard wood floor the entire time they were here. "I ain't built like the brick man over there." Indicating Fraser. "I can't sleep on something that's harder than me."   
        "You and Frannie could share the bed then." She opted. "Since I prefer the floor myself." Chocolate spewed from Ray's mouth, causing a massive coughing fit as he tried to swallow, as Francesca squealed in protest. Fraser hid his smile behind his cup as Nick chuckled heartily.   
        "That isn't even funny." Ray finally managed, after catching his breath, noticing that Francesca had gone as white as the snow that was falling steadily outside the windows of the cabin.   
        "She's kiddin' Frannie." He assured, glancing back at Maggie. "Aren't ya?" She looked at him confused.   
        "I'm..I'm sorry." She stammered, surprised by their reaction. "I just thought that since you were brother and sister...." Francesca abruptly stood and hurried out to the enclosed tack room, Fraser rose to go after her but Ray stood and waved him back.   
        "I'll do it." He offered, with just a hint of edge left in his voice now. Fraser settled back into the chair and glanced at his partner questionably. Ray nodded, understanding what Fraser's had wanted to ask, then strode off after Francesca.   
        He found her next to the large window, watching the snow drift past like powdered sugar through a giant sifter. The cold had squeezed through in some places, as the tack room wasn't as insulated as the cabin inside, and he watched her shiver against it. Reaching up to the wall hooks that held their outside gear, he grabbed his parka and draped it around her shoulders, gently. She lowered her eyes away from the window, but not before he caught sight of the tears that were cascading down her pale cheeks. He stood there for a moment, uncertain what to do, he was never good at this emotional stuff, he always screwed something up. Taking a deep breath, he told himself not to be a coward. She needed a brother, and right now he was the closest thing she had. He tentatively placed his hands on her shaking shoulders and gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze.   
        "I know I ain't yer brother, Frannie." he stated delicately "Not yer real one anyway, an' I know I can't replace him, I mean I have replaced him to everybody else because that's what I had to do, but not to you or yer family." He shook his head, frustrated that he couldn't say what he meant to say. He had it all perfectly understandable in his mind, it just didn't ever come out of his mouth the right way. "I'm sorry, I'm doin' a shitty job of this." he muttered more to himself then to her. "I hope you know that I'm here for you, whatever way you need me." He sighed. "I wanted this assignment because it came up at a time in my life when goin' deep undercover an' imersin' myself into being someone else was what I needed to get outta the slump I was in." A low growl rose from his throat, signifying his exasperation. "I didn't consider all the other... factors, like a havin' a freakin' Mountie fer a partner, or sensitive sister like you." She turned to face him, unashamed of her tears now.   
        "Sensitive?" she sniffed. "I thought you said I talk to much?" Ray grinned.   
        "You do talk too much." He confirmed, then watched her lower lip start to tremble with a fresh wave of tears. "I didn't mean it like that!" he assured quickly, damning himself for being stupid. "Look, yer a great sister, even if it is pretend, but just because I act stupid or say dumb things sometimes that don't mean I don't care about ya." He wiped away her tears with his fingers. "Com'on, no more tears. I know you miss yer brother an' I know I'm just second best compared to him, in your eyes and Fraser's, but it's the best we got right now, okay?" She stared at him for a moment longer, then wrapped her arms around him and stepped into his embrace.   
        "Yer not second best, Ray." She corrected quietly, as he stroked her hair. "You're wonderful." He smiled and dropped a kiss atop her head. She pulled back, just enough to meet his eyes, and for a long time they just started at each other. Their faces were mere inches apart and each could feel the other's breath on their skin.   
        Francesca watched Ray's head dipped slightly and her own head slid backwards. For a brief moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but then he seemed to come out of the trance and he lifted his head, a slow smile spreading over his lips, the lips that had come close to kissing her.   
        "If you weren't my sister..." he warned softly, watching her smile at his deliberate teasing. "And if you weren't already in love with the Mountie..." He left the sentence unfinished, so she would understand his meaning. He had wanted to kiss her, as badly as she had wanted him to, but both knew it wouldn't be right, not for them, not now. She nodded, not even bothering to comment on his revelation of her feelings for Fraser. She had known he was aware how she felt about his Canadian partner.   
        "And if you weren't in love with his sister." She retaliated smartly and he stared at her surprised, then chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.   
        "Com'on, it's freezing out here." She hung up his coat and followed him inside. They met Nick and Fraser coming out. Nick wished them a merry Christmas and a good visit as he ventured through to retrieve hid gear. Fraser glanced down at Francesca questionably.   
        "Is everything alright?" he asked quietly, as Ray followed the native man to say goodbye thank him for helping them out. Francesca nodded, but couldn't quite meet his eyes. "Francesca?" She nodded and moved inside.   
        "I'm fine Fraser." She replied, nonchalantly, as she walked away. he watched her for a moment, then turned back and bumped into Ray, coming out of the tack room.   
        "Nick said he's got somethin' for ya Frase." He informed heading further into the warmth of the cabin. Fraser nodded and went to see Nick.   
        "I'm so sorry, Francesca, Ray." Offered Maggie the minute she saw them approach. "I didn't know..." Ray leaned over the back of her chair and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.   
        "Don't worry about it." He dismissed, giving her a mischievous look. "I've got it all figured out anyway." She raised an eyebrow curiously, looking so much like Fraser it was scary.   
        "Oh, you do?" she replied, as Francesca helped herself to another cup of coca.   
        "Yah." Grinned Ray. "Let Frannie and Fraser sleep on the floor and we'll take the bed." She smacked his arm.   
        "You're incorrigible." She laughed meeting his gaze. "But, okay." She bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on his face, and wondered if that was the squirrel-in-the-headlights expression Fraser had mentioned that people said was he reaction when women were involved.   
        "I..I...Are you..." he stammered stumbling back in shock. She stood and walked over to him, noticing how he backed up slightly at her approach. She enjoyed turning the tables on him, it always seemed the best way to teach a man a lesson. She walked her fingers up the front of his sweatshirt and moved in closer to whisper in his ear seductively.   
        "Of course, I have to tell you, it's been a long time for me, I may be a little hard to control." Francesca had to stop drinking her cocoa, afraid her stifled laughter would choke her.   
        "I..I...n..now wait a minute..." stuttered Ray, taking another step back and finding himself pressed against the wall. "Y..yer Canadian! Canadian's don't...aren't..."   
        "You think Canadian women can't seduce a man, Ray?" she asked sweetly, intentionally misunderstanding him and she was delighted when he flushed. "I assure you we can." She stepped closer to him and pressed against him. "How do you think we keep warm at night?" She ran the tip of her finger along his jawline, over the soft flesh of his lips and around his nervously working Adam's apple.   
        "Er..well, okay." He conceded softly, gently settling his hands on either side of her hips. "I'm all fer keepin' warm." Maggie had momentarily forgotten her game, which was meant to teach him a lesson, when she looked into his soulful blue eyes, and found herself leaning toward the kiss she craved. Suddenly she jolted back to reality, as the tack room door slammed shut. She stared at Ray confused, then quickly stepped away from him, and glanced up as Fraser entered the cabin, shaking the snow out of his hair with his hand.   
         "I..I thought we might get a tree tomorrow, Ben." She remarked off hand, moving back to the table and retrieving her now cold chocolate.   
        "That would be fine, Maggie." He approved, as he bent to stoke the fire in the fire place, choosing not to comment on the embrace of his partner and his sister that he had just witnessed. She placed her cup in the sink and clapped her hands together decidedly.   
        "Okay, then. We should probably get to bed, we'll have an early day tomorrow." Fraser nodded and retrieved his bedroll, from the corner of the room where he had propped it, as Maggie turned down the lanterns in the kitchen and tack room. She fetched her own bag and handed it to Ray with a pillow for each of them, then herded Francesca into the only bedroom. Ray watched Fraser unroll his bed and tried to do the same with the one Maggie had given him. He was settled on the bedding, having just pulled off his shirts and socks, when Maggie came out of the room again.   
        "What is it, Maggie?" asked Fraser, removing his sweater and button-down shirt to reveal the top half of his red long johns.   
        "I have to stock the feed for the animals in the barn, for the night." She informed, moving toward the door.   
        "I already did that, Maggie." He assured calmly. She stopped.   
        "Oh, okay, Thanks." She gave them a small wave. "Good night then Ben, Ray." Both men wished her good night and watched her return to the room. Fraser banked the wood stove for the night, to keep the cabin warm, then slipped out of his jeans and folded them neatly beside the bedroll. He blew out the remaining lamp and climbed into his bedroll.   
        "Fraser." Ray's voice came from beside him.   
        "Yes, Ray?"   
        "It's dark in here." He stated, causing Fraser to smile slightly.   
        "Yes, Ray." He confirmed calmly, raising his arms up behind his head.   
        "It's too dark in here, Fraser." Ray explained, quietly.   
        "Close your eyes and you won't notice, Ray." Replied Fraser, stifling a yawn.   
        "But when I open my eyes I still can't see."   
        "Then keep your eyes closed and go to sleep."   
        "But I can't sleep if I know it's this dark when I open my eyes." Fraser sighed and rolled out of his bed. He stoked the fire and added a log, making it blaze brightly and shed a soft golden glow over the room.   
        "Better, Ray?" he asked climbing back into the bag. Ray nodded and turned over on his side.   
        "Yah." He returned kindly. "Thanks, Frase." Fraser shook his head and closed his eyes.   
    
    
    
  

        Fraser felt something tickling his cheek and he wiped it a way with an impatient hand, but it was back a moment later at his nose. He opened his eyes and found Maggie grinning down at him, the tail of her scarf hovering inches above his face.   
        "Up for a early ride?" she asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake Ray, who was still sleeping soundly. Fraser smiled and nodded, waiting until she rose to move toward the kitchen, to move from the warmth of the bedroll and reach for his clothes. He was dressed in minutes, noticing she was already dressed in her jeans and sweater. He added a log to the fire, so Ray would be warm enough, then followed his sister out to the tack room, with Diefenbaker at his heels. They pulled on their winter gear and headed out to the barn, the sky had only just started to lighten and reveal the stark whiteness around them. Fraser laid feed down for the dogs, including Diefenbaker, then helped Maggie saddle the two chestnut colored horses. Diefenbaker had finished his breakfast quickly and was waiting eagerly for them outside, as they walked the horses out and closed the barn door.   
        "Ready?" Fraser asked her, when they were mounted. She shot him a saucy grin.   
        "Race you!" she challenged gearing her horse forward. Fraser laughed and urged his own horse after her, Diefenbaker running alongside them. They raced for about a mile, then pulled the horses into a light trot through the snow.   
        "You're in high spirits today." He remarked, regarding her rosy cheeks and smiling face, her hair was loose and streamed down around her shoulders in gentle waves of gold.   
        "I'm just glad to have you here." She explained. "Glad for the company and the chance to get to know you better, now that we're family." Fraser nodded, he had been looking forward to the opportunity himself, ever since she'd come to him for help months ago and he'd found out she was his sister. "Have you seen Dad, lately?"   
        "Not for a week or so, now." He replied shaking his head. "But, I'm sure he'll pop up when we least expect him, he's good at that." Maggie laughed.   
        "So what do you want for Christmas, Ben?" she teased curiously. He looked at her so seriously, her smile faltered.   
        "I already got what I wanted, Maggie." He stated truthfully and she was shocked to feel hot tears sting her eyes unexpectedly. "I have you, I have a family." She smiled at him, her lower lip trembling with the effort to keep from crying, though her eyes shined with the evidence of her joy.   
        "Thank you." She whispered, unable too keep a lone tear from escaping. Fraser watched it slide down her cheek, and maneuvered his horse sideways toward her. He pulled off his glove and reached across to catch the tear it could reach her chin and drop off into the snow. She pressed her cold face into his warm palm and smiled. "I'm not usually this weepy." She insisted.   
        "Neither am I." He admitted, causing her to look up and gasp at the tears she saw glistening in his eyes. She smiled again, wanting to thank Robert Fraser for giving her such a treasure, and pulled away.   
        "I love you Fraser." She told him and watched his expression close off.   
        "We'd probably better get back." He suggested, rearing his horse around, after replacing his glove. "We still have to get a tree." She nodded and spurred her horse forward through the snow.   
    
  

        Fraser tried to get Diefenbaker out from under the large spruce they had all just finished decorating, as Ray assisted Maggie in hanging the holly over the fireplace mantel.   
        "Diefenbaker." Scolded Fraser firmly. "You aren't going to claim that tree as your own, it's for everyone, now get out from under there."   
        "Aw, he's okay." Persuaded Francesca kneeling down and placing a large red bow around the wolf's neck with a giggle. She sat back. "See, now he's a Christmas gift."   
        "Who'd want him?" grumbled Fraser, receiving an obnoxious growl from Diefenbaker. He decided to stop wasting his time and turned his back to the animal, as he helped Francesca to her feet. She smiled up at him.   
        "How am I doing?" she asked softly.   
        "I'm not sure I understand." Returned Fraser confused. "How are you doing what?" She shot him an exasperated look.   
        "Am I getting on your nerves yet?" she inquired. She had been painfully careful not to seem like she was coming on to him, or to stare at him for too long or touch him to much. He smiled and shook his head.   
        "You're delightful as always, Francesca." He responded sincerely. She smiled relieved, though it hadn't been the response she had been hoping for, but then she couldn't very well expect him to just pull her into his arms and exclaim how he'd missed the attention she usually afforded him, then smother with passionate kisses. The very idea made her blush and Fraser commented on her sudden color change. "Are you alright, Francesca, perhaps to warm?" She shook her head and averted her eyes.   
        "I'm fine." She said a little too quickly. "I..I'd better go check on the sauce." She had offered to make supper tonight, having brought the fixings for quite a few of her specialty dishes in a effort to contribute to the trip. Fraser nodded and watched her hurry toward the small kitchen, which was divided from the living area only by a breakfast counter, and so it was easy for him to watch as she deftly added spices to her sauce, checked her pasta and proceeded to garlic the bread. She moved artfully, her tiny lithe body dancing from stove to counter to ice box back to stove. She had the grace to be a dancer, and Fraser remembered Ray Vecchio telling him she had given up a career in the ballet to marry the louse that was her first husband. After her divorce, she just didn't have the heart for dancing professionally. Ray had mentioned that the marriage was abusive and it had taken a lot of the innocence from his sister and perhaps a piece of her soul as well. He continued to watch her quietly, and thought she would make someone a good wife. He reared back as though someone had struck him, where had that thought come from? He cleared his throat and turned his attention toward the fire, he would have to be careful **not** to notice Francesca Vecchio so much in the future.   
        "Hey, Fraser?" called Ray, trying to get the thoughtful Mountie's attention. "How's it look?" Fraser glanced over the sprigs of holly that adorned the mantel and walls of the cabin.   
        "Like Christmas." He responded dutifully, as Francesca announced the food was ready. The men moved toward the kitchen, Maggie with an arm around each of them. Once they were all settled around the table, Maggie turned to Francesca.   
        "It smells wonderful, Frannie." She offered and the pretty Italian woman smiled gratefully at her.   
        "It's hard to believe we've only been here a few days." Sighed Francesca. "I thought time would drag on here so far out in the wilderness, but it's just flown by. Maybe the days just seem shorter in Canada but I don't..." she paused, realizing she was babbling and glanced at Ray who simply grinned ruefully at her.   
        "Go ahead." He offered dryly. "Consider it a Christmas gift." Maggie chuckled as Francesca smiled. She knew how much they were both trying not to get on each other's nerves.   
        "Are you going to head up to Dad's cabin while you're here?" she asked Fraser. "Probably after Christmas." He replied after he swallowed. "I'll only be gone a couple of days, I just want to check on the place."   
        "Do you want me to go with you, Fraser?" inquired Ray, tearing apart his garlic bread.   
        "Not unless you really want to, Ray." Replied Fraser calmly. "It's a little over half a day's travel from here and I won't be staying there long."   
        "Okay, good." Smiled Ray, relieved he didn't have to endure another long sled ride so soon. "But I'd go if you really wanted me to, y'know." Fraser nodded.   
        "I appreciate that, Ray." He offered dutifully. "But you can stay here and visit." Ray nodded and resumed eating. They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Francesca spoke.   
        "Fraser?" He smiled at her, making her heart rate increase by at least fifty beats a minute.   
        "Yes, Francesca?"   
        "Can...may I go, since Ray isn't going to?" Ray hid his smile and bit his lower lip to keep from making the comment that rose to his lips. Frannie had been trying really hard not to crowd Fraser, even he could see that, but being alone in a cabin with Francesca? He wondered how the Mountie would handle that. To say he was shocked by Fraser's reply was an understatement, he almost fell out of his chair.   
        "Yes, Francesca, if you wish to accompany me, you may." He turned toward Ray, hearing the detective's scramble for balance. "Is something wrong, Ray?" The detective shook his head and took a decisive interest in his pasta.   
        "Er...are you sure that's a good idea, Fraser?" he offered quietly, receiving a glare from Francesca. "I..I mean there ain't even a bathroom at your place, is there?" He'd remembered Fraser mentioning that there was no indoor plumbing, despite the Real Ray Vecchio's attempts to have one installed. It seemed each time they tried something happened and they got into such trouble, like the plane crash that had left Fraser temporarily blinded.   
        "Of course there is a bathroom, Ray." Replied Fraser absolutely. "It's just outside the cabin." Ray watched Francesca's eyes widen in horror.   
        "Outside!" she squeaked. "Ya mean like in the cold?"   
        "Well, there is a house around it, Francesca." He assured calmly. "Maggie only recently got indoor plumbing, didn't you Maggie?" His sister nodded.   
        "Like electricity, it's a rare extravagance out here." She explained to Francesca. "The only reason I have it is because I apprehended a criminal that had stolen from a plumbing supply place in Yellowknife, and the owner offered to install indoor pluming for me as a gratitude."   
        "If you would prefer not to go, Francesca," began Fraser politely.   
        "No!" she refused quickly. "I..I mean I did say I wanted to see the cabin Ray helped you rebuild." She lowered her eyes. "I'd like to go, Fraser."   
        "As you wish." He acknowledged, taking a bite of pasta. After he swallowed, he complimented her on it. "This is quite delicious, Francesca." She smiled and thanked him, wishing their vacation would never end.   
    
  

        Christmas morning came and Francesca awoke to the sounds of someone's laughter. She slowly lifted her head from the pillow and glanced out the window of the bedroom. She could only see a glimpse of green and a whole lot or white. Her mouth felt like cotton, as she ran her tongue over her dry lips, and stumbled from the bed, quickly pulling on her jeans and sweater against the cool air of the room around her. She pulled on two pairs of socks, her feet always seemed to be cold and shuffled over to the window for a better view.   
        It wasn't quite light out, but she could make out two figures throwing snowballs at each other. A gleam of jet black hair caught her eye and she recognized one of the figures to be Fraser, which meant the other had to be his sister, because she would be the only other one up at this ungodly hour. Maggie suddenly tackled her larger, stronger brother and they both went face first into a large snow drift, much to Francesca's horror. She gasped, expecting Fraser to be flushed and embarrassed at having been knocked off his feet by a women, but instead he was laughing and rolling her over to shove snow down the front of her jacket. Maggie squealed and struggled away from him, he let her and fell backwards into the snow laughing.   
        Francesca thought her heart was going to burst right out of her chest at the powerful feelings his laughter invoked in her, rarely had she seen him laugh like this; a real laugh not that modest polite one he used in public. God how could she have ever thought she could stop loving him? He stood, still smiling, brushing the snow from his hair and body and happened to glance her way. She scrambled back away from the window, praying he hadn't caught her staring. She pulled a brush from her purse and quickly ran it through her tangle of curls, then applied a minimal amount of makeup and stepped out of the room. Ray was still sleeping peacefully in his bedroll, stretched out on his stomach, his head resting on his arms, which rested on the pillow. He had kept his shorts and T-shirt on, for the sake of modesty. Francesca smiled, remembering the time he had slept in a jail cell at the percent and she'd been the one chosen to go wake him when a visitor had come calling. He shot out of that bunk like he'd been preparing for an attack.   
        She moved to put the kettle on as she heard Fraser and Maggie taking off their gear in the outer room. When they opened the door, a swift winter breeze scurried through the room, causing a cold shiver too run down her spine. Both were still grinning like Cheshire cats and she noticed they held something in their palms. Fraser noticed her and put a finger to his lips and gave her a conspiring wink. She watched the brother and sister team silently cross the floor in their socked feet, and Fraser gently pulled the bedroll back from Ray's sleeping form. He nodded to Maggie, who grinned and simultaneously, she dumped a mound of snow down Ray's shorts as Fraser's supply ended up inside the detective's shirt.   
        Ray shot upward with a mighty yell, not quite awake, and struck out at whatever was closest, which happened to be Fraser. The Mountie toppled backwards laughing, as Ray's hand hit his chest and the detective started jumping up and down to get the freezing snow away from his skin.   
        "W..what're ya t...tryin ta do?" He screamed, shaking the snow from his clothes. "Give me Phenomena?" Fraser was giggling hysterically and Maggie was wiping the tears from her eyes from her own laughter. Ray grinned, never seeing Fraser this silly and started to laugh.   
        "Merry Christmas, Ray." Laughed Fraser, bracing himself up on his elbows. Ray tried to glare at him, but just ended up smiling, as he extended his hand to the amused Mountie.   
        "Yer, nuts, Fraser." He implied, reaching down and pulling on his jeans. Fraser turned and winked at Maggie, as she handed the grumbling detective his shirt, and walked over to Francesca. He surprised her by dropping a very cold hand on her neck. She yelped and twirled around with a squeal, then grabbed his hand and rubbed it between both of hers to warm it, glad when he didn't become flustered and tried to remove it.   
        "He's also cold!" she determined grinning, then smiling up at him she said. '"You're in a good mood." He nodded and grinned at her, then stepped away. She released his hand, trying not to show her disappointment as he wished her a Merry Christmas as well. Maggie approached and took out her griddle to make flapjacks as Fraser added more wood to the stove. They were like two people with one mind, each finishing the other's actions before they were completely thought of. Ray had finished dressing and was inspecting the packages under the tree.   
        "After Breakfast!" laughed Maggie, mixing her batter as Fraser handed her eggs, flour and whatever else she needed. Ray shrugged and came to stand by her.   
        "Can I help?" he asked, as Maggie handed Fraser the batter, so he could pour cakes onto the grill, then turned to the handsome detective next her.   
        "You can get me some clean snow." She requested, handing him an iron baking pan. He raised an eyebrow, but took the pan and went in search of some snow.   
        "What can I do?" asked Francesca, wanting to help as well, and trying to not notice how domesticated Fraser looked at the moment.   
        "You can help Fraser with breakfast." She replied moving to follow Ray. "I'm going to the barn for a moment." She left and Francesca turned shyly to watch Fraser, who was adding another round spoonful onto the griddle.   
        "Can I do anything?" she asked him, quietly.   
        "Would you like to make a couple?" he suggested, moving back so she could fit between him and the stove when she nodded. She had never mastered pancakes, her Mother was always much better at it. She scooped up some of the batter and dropped it over the grill, not nearly as neat as the perfectly round ones Fraser had made, and she sighed at her failure. Fraser placed his hand over hers and helped her retrieve more batter. He maneuvered her hand and together they made a perfectly round cake. She squealed in delight and heard him chuckle above her.   
        "I did it!" she exclaimed, glancing up at him, noticing the strange way he was looking at her. "What?" she asked, watching his expression close off again.   
        "Nothing." He assured, releasing her hand and stepping away from her. She swallowed her disappointment and stared at him as he set the small table.   
        Fraser tried to concentrated on what he was doing, hoping that Francesca hadn't seen the desire that he was sure was apparent in his eyes. He could still feel her eyes on him and the thought made him nervous. He was relieved when he heard Ray and Maggie return.   
        "So tell me what you need the snow for." Ray was asking her as she took the pan and went over to retrieve a can of molasses out of the cupboard. Ray and Francesca watched as she opened the can with her knife, making just enough of an opening to allow a small drizzle of the syrupy treat to funnel through as she poured it onto the snow, making different little shapes. The molasses hardened instantly from the contact of the cold snow then she sprinkled sugar over it, and she pulled one of the now stiff figures out of the tray and handed it to Ray. Ray stared at it for a moment, then shrugged and popped it into his mouth, his eyes rolled as the sweet candy melted against his tongue.   
        "Like it?" she asked, handing Francesca a piece.   
        "Cool!" he exclaimed licking his lips and reaching for another piece as Francesca made a satisfied sound when the candy had the same affect in her mouth. Maggie gave him one more, then poured a few more figures, pulled them from the pan to lay on plate on the counter and sprinkled sugar over them. She put the plate on the table, as Fraser moved to rescue the flapjacks that Francesca had forgotten about. She gave him a sheepish grin and took the plate that was now laden with the warm cakes. Maggie left the molasses on the table and retrieved a can of maple syrup, as well as some butter.   
        Finally they all settled down to eat, Ray stole another piece of candy from the plate and danced it across his stack of flapjacks playfully, before biting off the stickman's head. Maggie giggled, Francesca gave him an annoyed look and Fraser simply shook his head.   
        "What?" he asked, finishing off the candy and digging into his breakfast. Diefenbaker sniffed around the table, before Fraser firmly told him to go perch somewhere and stop begging. Francesca felt sorry for the mournful wolf and she threw him one of the dry cakes. Fraser shook his head at her, though he wasn't really upset.   
        "You're spoiling him." he scolded and she smiled shyly.   
        "It's Christmas." She defended, watching the animal chew appreciatively at his treat.   
        "So," remarked Ray between bites. "What are we havin' fer dinner? Some kinda Moose or Bambi surprise?"   
        "You've only just sat down to breakfast, Ray." Commented Fraser wryly. "And you're worried about dinner?" Ray shrugged.   
        "I dunno what Canadians have for Christmas dinner." He rebuked grinning. "Come ta think of it, I don't know what anyone has fer Christmas diner, I've worked most holidays and usually just grabbed a pizza or somethin'."   
        "We are having a turkey, Ray." Assured Maggie. "With all the trimmings." Ray smiled at her surprised, then frowned.   
        "How are ya gonna cook it?" She only had the wood stove that she used to cook over, he hadn't seen an oven or anything.   
        "I cook it on a spit over the fire." She replied calmly watching him polish off his cakes, then reach for a few more, she was glad Fraser had made so many, but then she suspected he was prepared for his partner's appetite, though she didn't know where the young detective put it, he was skin and bones.   
        "Cool." Was all he said as he continued eating. She smiled and met Fraser's gaze across the small wood table, he simply shrugged knowingly. She hoped he liked his Christmas gifts, though she was sure he would.   
    
    
    
  

        Fraser lay on his back on the floor, his head propped on his arms, as he watched the others pick through the gifts under the tree, seeing which ones belonged to whom. Fraser didn't really care to get any presents, he was enjoying just being there with his sister and friends. It felt like the first real Christmas he had ever had and he felt so relaxed and comfortable for a change. He thought back to his conversation with Maggie, when she had told him she loved him. He had faltered and couldn't say it back and it angered him. He could say it to Ray, but perhaps that was because his partner didn't take it as seriously as most would. Maggie needed to hear how Fraser felt, but he could hardly bring himself to tell her. He suddenly needed to get away from the cozy scene and he rolled to his feet.   
        "Where ya goin' Frase?" inquired Ray, who was shaking a gift that bore his name.   
        "I have to feed the dogs." He stated heading for the tack room. "I'll be back in a minute, carry on." Ray shrugged and turned to hear something Maggie was saying, as Diefenbaker followed the Mountie out. In the barn, Fraser scooped the hard feed into the stainless steel bowls and set them before the hungry huskies, making sure to give one to Dief as well. He put some oats in for the horses, running his hands gently across the nose of the larger of the two.   
        "Figures you'd be out here alone instead of inside with the people who care about you." Remarked a familiar voice , causing Fraser to spin around and stare at the ghost of his dead Father, who was wearing his traditional red serge, but with a red Santa cap. Fraser shook his head, he looked ridiculous.   
        "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He remarked, returning his attention back to the horse, who was nuzzling him for more attention.   
        "You've been in a mood lately, son." Commented Robert Fraser. "I didn't think you'd welcome my presence." Fraser snorted, that had never stopped his Father before, in fact the man had this uncanny ability to pop in just when Fraser didn't need the added aggravation.   
        "Did you come to see Maggie?" he asked his father. "She's in the cabin."   
        "Yes, I know. And you're out here. Why is that, Benton?"   
        "I'm feeding the animals."   
        "You've fed them, so go back inside." Suggested Robert Fraser, watching his son shrug and move to stare out at the blinding white landscape through the barn door, his arms folded almost protectively in front of him.   
        "Don't you have something else to do?" sighed Fraser. "Can't you go haunt a church or something for Christmas?"   
        "That's hardly a nice thing to say to you're Father, Son." Commented Robert Fraser. "Especially at Christmas."   
        "What did you ever care about Christmas?" demanded Fraser suddenly turning toward him. "You were hardly ever around, and when you were it was like you weren't really there anyway."   
        "I was a busy man, son." Defended his father. "I couldn't be expected to drop everything just because you wanted everything perfect for Christmas, criminals don't rest during the season Benton, I had a job to do."   
        "I didn't want it perfect, Dad." Sighed Fraser turning away from him again. "I just wanted you there. I just...." He broke off and shook his head. What was the use?   
        "Just what, son?"   
        "I wanted...I wanted to have a Christmas like everyone else, with a tree and toys and family..."   
        "You had your grandparents, Son." Reminded Robert Fraser. "Even if they didn't believe in celebrating it they were still there."   
        "But it was just another day to them Dad." Explained Fraser. "The only things they ever gave me were books."   
        "Books are a good thing," Stressed his father. "They strengthen the mind. You can't get much past a well educated man, son." Fraser released an expletive that shocked Robert Fraser.   
        "A well educated man is only worth his experiences Dad." He stated dully. "I had no experiences growing up that would help me deal with the real world. I have facts in my head that I'll probably never use, but I can't manage to relate to one single person on a personal level."   
        "That's nonsense, son." Scoffed his Father. "You're one of the best Mounties around, why there is nothing you can't do if you put your mind to it. You're just allowing those yanks to mess with your brain that's the problem right there."   
        "No, Dad." Fraser denied, noticing Diefenbaker was finished and was ready to leave. He stepped outside and closed the barn door, his Father stood behind him as Dief ran for the cabin. "I'm the problem. I can't...I can't open up to anyone. Even Maggie, I have a hard time telling her what I feel even though I know she needs to hear it."   
        "Give it time son, you haven't known her all that long."   
        "It's not about time, Dad. I've known Francesca for a couple of years and I can barely hold any kind of personal conversation with her."   
        "So that's what this is all about." Observed Robert Fraser with a grin. "You're scared of that little girl in there because she wants to get to know you better." Fraser sighed, his frustration showing on his face.   
        "Dad, you don't understand..."   
        "So give her a little attention and she'll back off, Benton." Assured his Father. "Hell, have sex with her if you like, just don't get emotionally involved and you'll be fine."   
        "How can I have sex and not get emotionally involved!" Fraser yelled at him, wishing his Father was solid so he could knock some sense into the man.   
        "Uh, Fraser?" inquired Ray, as Fraser spun around to face him, then glanced back to find his father gone. He growled low in his throat and returned his attention to his partner. "Did you want me to answer that or would ya prefer to work it out fer yerself?" Fraser hung his head in defeat and waved a passive hand at him, stalking toward the cabin.   
        "Never mind Ray." He sighed. "I'm just loosing my mind, again." Ray grinned as he followed the Mountie up the steps.   
        "Oh, well, that's okay." He assured as they stepped inside. "Happens to the best of us."   
        The men joined the women by the tree, Maggie noticed Fraser elected to sit closer to the fire, putting more distance between himself and the group, as Francesca and Ray started to open their gifts. She wandered over and settled next to her brother, putting a concerned hand on one of the knees that he had rested his chin on. He looked up at her, and was shocked to find him close to tears.   
        "What is it?' she asked quietly, but Fraser could only shake his head. He didn't want to put a damper on their Christmas, but he could feel his control slipping. He stood.   
        "I just have to be alone for awhile." He whispered, his eyes pleading for her to understand. Finally she nodded and allowed him to walk across to her bedroom and shut the door firmly behind him. Ray and Francesca had watched in silence, the Francesca had started to rise and follow. Maggie pulled her back with a shake of her head.   
        "Leave him be for awhile." She instructed quietly. "He's just trying to adjust."   
        "Adjust to what?" asked Francesca, still staring at the closed bedroom door.   
        "Us." she replied simply, as she settled next to Ray. She leaned against him, as though exhausted and he adjusted his legs so she could lay back against his chest as he draped a comfortable arm around her. "Ben doesn't talk much about his upbringing, but he has told me a few things and I also found out after some snooping of my own when I go back here. He wasn't shown much attention growing up, and he really had no one that he could relate to other than his grandparents, who were very strict and unaffectionate with him. He lost his Mother when he was six and dad...well Robert Fraser wasn't around much. I think it was very difficult for Ben to grow up with hardly any contact from the outside world. It's caused him to be..well scared of his own feelings because he has never had the opportunity to analyze them. He is so logical about things, that was the way he was taught, and emotions are not logical so he gets confused and embarrassed."   
        "He shouldn't feel that way with us, though." Stated Francesca. "He knows we're his friends." Maggie nodded.   
        "Yes, " she agreed. "But it doesn't make it any easier for him." She sighed, wishing Fraser could go back to the way he was earlier, when she'd started that snowball fight, but he was who he was, no one could change that.   
        "He ain't gonna stay in that black cloud on this day." Decided Ray, gently moving from behind her to stand. "I'll be right back."   
        "Ray, no.." warned Maggie as the detective walked across the room, pushed open the bedroom door, stepped inside and closed it behind him. Fraser was sitting on the bed, staring out the window dejectedly and Ray could tell he had been crying.   
        "What is it, Ray?" sighed Fraser, not even attempting to meet his partner's intent stare.   
        "It's Christmas.' Stated Ray, walking over to the bed and pulling off one of the pillows. "So get yer ass off that bed and let's go open some presents and sing some songs."   
        "I don't really feel like it, Ray." Replied Fraser sullenly.   
        "Did I say you had a choice, Fraser?" he asked, getting a good grip on the pillow and praying this worked or he would have a lot of apologizing to do. "Com'on on. Pitter patter."   
        "Really Ray I..." Fraser's words were knocked from him as the pillow made contact with his head. He turned in surprise. "Ray! What..." Another smack landed the Mountie on the floor.   
        "Ya got two choices, Frase." The detective informed wickedly. "Either ya go out there and have fun, or I knock ya senseless with this pillow."   
        "Ray," began Fraser rising to his feet. "You really don't...Oooff!' Fraser picked himself off the floor for the second time and snatched the other pillow from the bed, just in time to block the next swing. Kowalski had jumped onto the bed to get a better aim at the Mountie and Fraser managed to land a solid smack against the detective's chest, knocking him off balance. Instead of a cry of outrage, Fraser heard Ray giggle as he bounced back up and swung at Fraser, a moment later the feather's were flying.   
        Maggie and Francesca were standing a few feet from the door, listening to the giggles and thumps as bodies and possibly other items hit the floor, as they exchanged a glance.   
        "Think we should open the door?" Maggie asked her as another commotion of noise echoed from the room. A loud grunt then a squeal resounded with a thump against the door.   
        "I'm afraid to." Admitted Francesca warily. They didn't have to decide, for a moment later, the door opened and the two men emerged. Both looked like they had been thrown in clothes tumbler and attacked by preying birds. Fraser's sweater had been removed and his T-shirt was only half tucked into his pants, his hair looked like it had just been assaulted by a strong wind and there were feathers poking out in various places. Kowalski didn't look much better, although both men were grinning. Ray stepped outside and headed for the tree, as though nothing had happened.   
        "Let's get at'er." He encouraged returning to his position on the floor. Fraser settled beside him, after leveling a sheepish grin at the women. Finally, after a long suspicious glance at the two men, the women decided to join them.   
"What did you do?" Maggie asked Ray, quietly. He shrugged and tossed a gift to Fraser.   
        "I gave him an ultimatum." He replied calmly. "Looks like it worked." Maggie watched Fraser smile as Francesca started picking the feathers out of his hair. What ever the detective had done, it seemed to have worked, so she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to Ray's lips, surprising him. He grinned at her, glanced at Fraser to assure he wasn't looking, then returned her kiss firmly, making her blush and look away with a smile. 

        Everyone had opened their gifts, each ooing and ahing over the handmade items from Fraser and Maggie. Diefenbaker had decided he wanted to guard the gifts that had been placed back under the tree where he curled up contentedly and dozed off, while the humans sat around the fire sipping wine; except for Fraser who drank water. Maggie had pulled out a guitar and handed it to hr brother expectantly, wanting him to play some Christmas tunes, to which he readily agreed. Francesca joined them in a rendition of It Came Upon a Midnight Clear, while Ray sat back and listened. He was settled in the only other chair, Maggie sat at his feet, refusing his offer to let her have the chair because she was more comfortable on the floor, while Fraser and Francesca occupied the small sofa.   
        "You're supposed to sing too, Ray." Reminded Fraser, noticing his partner's reluctance to join them.   
        "I'm more into listening ta music than singin' it, Frase." He stated wryly. "Besides, I can't sing like you can."   
        "Well, I can't dance like you can, Ray." Returned Fraser, "I believe you once compared me to a block of wood." Ray grinned.   
        "Yah," he agreed sheepishly. "But yer voice makes up fer yer lack a rhythm."   
        "Thank you kindly, Ray." Replied Fraser dutifully. "But I would still like you to sing with us, after all it was your idea. I believe you told me to get off my ass and come open some presents and sing some songs." Ray glared at his friend, wishing, for once that the Mountie didn't have total recall. Francesca stared at Ray with either surprise or anger, he wasn't sure.   
        "You said that to, Fraser?" she demanded, gapping at him and Ray shrugged.   
        "It worked, didn't it?" he returned. "I got him out here." Francesca glared at him but remained silent, although she didn't approve of his methods, his results were effective.   
        "You have to sing with us, Ray." Urged Maggie, knowing he wouldn't refuse her. Ray got the cornered look that Fraser often bore and shook his head.   
        "I can't sing." He stressed. "Com'on, I like you guys, don't ruin it by makin' me sing, ya won't ever want me around again." Maggie and Francesca laughed at his mournful expression, but Fraser was unrelenting, he had heard the detective sing before and he though Ray had a very nice voice, if slightly untrained.   
        "You are just being silly, Ray." He remarked.   
        "Sing, Ray." Demanded Francesca, followed by a similar plea from Maggie. Ray sighed.   
        "Okay, you asked fer it." He agreed reluctantly. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." Fraser stated to play We Three Kings. Ray started off very slow and quiet, but by the second chorus he was finally past his self consciousness and was singing whole heartedly with the others. His voice neither carried, like Fraser's or harmonized quite like the women's, but he added a tender and pleasant sound to the group's effort. The foursome sang as many Christmas carols as they could remember, and a few hours later, Maggie decided it was time to finish fixing dinner. She had already prepared the turkey and it was roasting nicely over the fire, she had to cook the sweet potatoes and corn that would go with it. Francesca rose to help her as Fraser showed Ray some chords on the guitar, teaching the intrigued detective the finer points of the instrument.   
        "Ray." opened Fraser, as he helped Ray place his fingers correctly for the next chord. Ray was staring at his strategically placed fingers intently.   
        "Yah, Frase?" he asked, not bothering to remove his attention from learning the chord, as his other hand strummed the rest of the strings to see if it sounded right.   
        "I....I just..." Fraser paused, sounding at a loss, and Ray glanced at him. He saw the gratitude in his partner's deep blue eyes and the frustration at being unable to express himself properly. Ray grinned at him.   
        "No problem, buddy." He assured, receiving an appreciative smile from his friend. "That's what partner's do."   
        "That is very true, Ray." Agreed Fraser still smiling, as Ray bent his head to try the chord again. He didn't want Fraser to see the doubt in his eyes, he considered Fraser his best friend and partner, but he couldn't help the fear that the Mountie would drop him like a hot potato as soon as the real Ray Vecchio had returned; despite what Fraser said. He looked back up at Fraser suddenly.   
        "Ya know what I wanna do, Fraser?" he asked his partner.   
        "What, Ray?"   
        "I wanna build a snowman." Fraser's eyebrows rose surprised.   
        "Really, Ray?" The blond rose and carefully set the guitar to the side.   
        "Yah, I wanna make a snow Mountie." He remarked grinning and Fraser nodded.   
        "Then let's get started." Ray grinned, told the ladies they'd be back in a bit and followed Fraser outside.   
        A short time later, two snow people guarded Maggie's home. One in a faded red Serge and tan Stetson, the other in an overlapping T-shirt and jacket; snow-covered icicles stood from it's crown giving the snowman's head a spiked look.   
    
    
  

        Francesca threw the dish towel at him and turned back to the sink before he could see her tears. Why did he have to be so damn loveable? Why couldn't he understand what she was trying to tell him? Why couldn't she get him out of her mind? She felt his hand on her shoulder.   
        "Francesca," he prompted softly. "I don't understand, why are you angry?" She shrugged away from his touch, missing the wounded look reflected in his eyes at her action.   
        "You never understand, Fraser." She hissed, moving away from him, folding her arms across her chest and standing with her back to him. "But if you think I'm gonna make a fool of myself again, just so you can reject me, yer outta yer Canadian skull!"   
        They had only left Maggie's cabin early yesterday and now they stood in Fraser's small   
cabin, a few miles south of Fortitude Bay. Francesca had insisted on taking care of the few dishes, since Fraser had cooked, and she had stupidly remarked on how she could get use to such domesticated bliss again with the right man. Fraser, being the thick headed Mountie he sometimes was, misunderstood her and had claimed the right man would come along for her, he was sure of it, and she would make him a wonderful wife. Francesca hadn't known whether to kiss him or hit him.   
        "I've never rejected you, Francesca." He protested, bewildered by her words. He'd always tried to be polite and understanding of her, how could she think he'd rejected her? Certainly he'd avoided some of her more obvious advances, but that was simply because he'd believed she was simply infatuated with him and would grow out of it, as most women did. She turned on him, her eyes blazing.   
        "What do you call throwing me out of your apartment, then?" she demanded angrily and Fraser tried to recall the incident she referred to. It finally dawned on him and he looked at her shocked.   
        "Francesca, " he began calmly. "I never threw you out, I was..."   
        "Knock it off Fraser!" she exclaimed. "You know what I mean. Oh you were perfectly polite about the whole thing, even offered to walk me a home the following week, but you still made it clear you didn't want me anywhere near you." She wiped hastily at an escaping tear. "Do you understand what it feels like to put your pride, your love on the line like that only to have it thrown back in your face?" Fraser wanted to tell her yes, that he knew exactly how it felt, but she never gave him a chance to respond. "I've tried everything I can think of to get you to like me..."   
        "I do like you, Francesca..." he assured quickly, but again she dismissed his words.   
        "I thought I finally had you out of my system," she continued. "When I asked you to bring me here, it really was so I could feel closer to my brother, but you're so different here, so relaxed and open and you make me love you even more and I hate you for it!" Fraser opened his mouth again and stepped toward her.   
        "Francesca..."   
        "Get away from me!" she shoved at him, but he wrapped his arms around her securely. She slapped at his chest and arms, tried to kick out at him, anything to hurt him in retaliation for the hurt he had caused her. "I hate you." He withstood her assault, continuing to pull her closer to him and strengthen the embrace, until she was finally weeping against his shoulder, exhausted. He held her, smoothing a hand over her back and tangling his fingers in her hair.   
        "I'm sorry." He whispered rocking her gently against him. "I never meant to hurt you." She sobbed uncontrollably, her rage and frustration finally giving way to a flood of tears. He tried to curb the fear rising within him, it seemed he made a habit of hurting the women he cared about most, first Victoria and now Francesca, although the two couldn't be compared for Francesca didn't have the darkness inside her that Victoria had.   
        "How can someone so perfect be so dense?" she whimpered into his shoulder and Fraser couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on his lips.   
        "I don't mean to be." He offered gently and she wondered which he was referring to, being perfect or being dense. "Please don't cry." His soft plea was her undoing, as she reached her hands up to pull his head down to hers and covered his mouth with hers, needing to taste him just this once. She expected him to pull away, instead he remained almost passive, not returning the kiss, but not refusing her access either. She tried to deepen the kiss, and he allowed her too, but still she sensed he was holding back, and that knowledge gave her the strength to push away from him and again turn her back to him.   
        "Jeeze, Fraser." She muttered dispassionately. " How polite are you anyway? I don't need a pity fuck." She heard him gasp at her choice of words and knew that she had just made a bad situation even worse. How could she say something like that to him, he was so...innocent, he didn't understand, it wasn't his fault. She moved to retrieve her coat. "I gotta get outta here." She never even made it to the door, before Fraser had stepped in front of her, blocking her path.   
        "Tell me what you meant by that." He demanded harshly and for a moment she could see what looked like pain flash in that usually detached gaze of his. She shook her head and averted her eyes, trying to move past him. He blocked her way again, but didn't attempt to touch her this time.   
        "Move, Fraser." She ordered, belligerently.   
        "Tell me." He requested. "Please, I have to know what you meant." She glared up at him.   
        "You never cared what I had to say before," she reminded coldly. "Why should you now?" Again she saw that tinge of emotion, but then it was gone. She suspected she was upsetting him and part of her wanted to keep her mouth shut, but the other half, the part that had been hurt by his unwitting rejection over and over insisted she press forward. "I don't want you to..." she paused and bit her lip. She couldn't explain it without embarrassing them both even more. Damn, why should she have to explain it all, why couldn't he get it, just this once? She was sure he knew what it meant, he couldn't really be that naive, perhaps he was intentionally misunderstanding her. That idea made her angry again. "Do you offer to have sex with everyone you feel sorry for, Fraser?"   
        Fraser stared at her, had he heard her correctly? Did she really think he would do something like that?"   
        "Why would you think that?" he asked, honestly confused.   
        "You didn't stop me from kissing you just now."   
        "No." he concurred.   
        "But you didn't respond either, which means as usual you were being polite and letting me just have my way, because you feel sorry for me." She sniffed, refusing to start crying again. "I know I'm not as pretty as some women, Fraser, or as smart, but I do have some pride." She raised her chin defiantly at him.   
        "No." replied Fraser, and she didn't understand what he as responding to at first, then she decided he must be agreeing with her, that she wasn't pretty or smart. She pushed at him, to get him out of her way, but he stood his ground and caught her chin, shaking his head as he lowered his head toward hers. "No." he repeated again. "You're beautiful, Francesca." Her breath caught when his lips were just inches from her own and she heard him sigh. "So beautiful. You take my breath away."   
        Their lips touched and she felt her heart leap into her throat as her eyes closed, tentatively bracing her hands against his warm, solid chest. He pulled her into his arms, as their mouths moved together, slowly at first, then with a growing hunger that they both wanted to feed. Francesca melted against him as his tongue discreetly crossed over her upper lip, requesting permission to further it's exploration and she opened her mouth greedily, accepting his invitation. She heard a small groan escape from him, but she couldn't respond, the kiss was draining all conscious thought from her mind. His fingers were tangled in her hair, his other hand pressed against her back, holding her to him and allowing her to feel the muscled contours of his body.   
        Finally, the need for air caused them to break apart, and he lay his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. For a long time, neither of them spoke, and Francesca seemed satisfied to remain that way, pressed against him intimately, her mind reeling over the kiss they had shared. If nothing else ever happened between them, she would be content with the memory of that kiss. She hadn't expected such passion from the usually controlled Mountie, but she was delighted that her suspicions about him had been right. She wondered, not for the first time, if he allowed his control to slip completely when making love, and she suddenly wanted to explore the possibility, but Fraser still had said nothing, and she began to wonder if he was regretting their kiss.   
        "Frase?" she whispered shyly, wishing he'd open his eyes and look at her. She suspected he was trying to regain control of himself, and she didn't want him to do that. "Are you okay?" He nodded, but did not open his eyes. "Look at me, Fraser." For a moment, she thought he hadn't heard her, but then his lashes fluttered open and she stared into eyes that were darkened, almost to a royal blue, by a deep, longing passion. She raised her hand to his cheek and tilted her head to smile up at him. "Don't be afraid." She whispered and he released an unsteady chuckle, remembering the last time she'd said those words to him.   
        "But I am." He admitted, quietly.   
        "Why?" she asked, surprised that this could frighten him, when nothing else ever seemed to.   
        "I...I don't know." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, as though drawing strength enough to continue. "I..I haven't." He paused again and she could feel his heart beat hammering against her own chest, as though he had just finished running a marathon; yet she'd never seen him even remotely winded when he had been running.   
        "It's okay." She promised softly. "Take your time." Her words seemed to make him relax slightly, at least he wasn't trembling as much. God! How could a man as brave as Fraser be so frightened by intimacy? Had someone hurt him? That woman that Ray mentioned..Victoria? But Ray never told her much about the woman except that she was from Fraser's past and that she's been stringing him along a bad path. Her protective instincts kicked in and she led Fraser over to the small couch in the center of the cabin. He settled beside her and put his face in his hands, she kept an arm around his shoulders.   
        "I should take you back." He muttered, as if fighting for a decision within himself. "I shouldn't have brought you here." Francesca bit down her hurt and anger, she was determined not to screw it up again. She had to get him to open up to her, he seemed desperately in need of talking to someone and she decided she would be the one to listen.   
        "I don't want to go back, Fraser." She told him. "I want you to talk to me. Please, don't push me away again, I can't bear it."   
        "I don't mean to do it, Francesca." He said mournfully. "I can't help it. It...it's difficult to let people...it's hard for me to talk about...personal things." She had known, from different sources, mostly overhearing Ray and Ma during one of their long talks in the kitchen, that Fraser was raised by his grandparents, who were not affectionate or attentive people. He'd had just a couple of friends growing up, no one really close, and he was practically ostracized by most of the people around where he lived because of the way he looked. His own country had kicked him out when he turned in another officer. He'd been betrayed by so many people, she wasn't surprised he was scared of trusting someone so intimately.   
        "I know what it's like to be hurt by someone you love, Fraser." She implied, quietly. Perhaps if she opened a little to him, he'd reciprocate. "My ex husband...." She swallowed not wanting to say the pigs name. "Gino was a very hurtful person and for a long time I thought it was my fault that our marriage failed." Her ploy worked, Fraser had momentarily forgotten his own problems to comfort her.   
        "Ray told me he was abusive toward you, Francesca." He stated, staring at her sympathetically. "It wasn't your fault that he hurt you, it was his and he was wrong to do it." Francesca nodded.   
        "I know that, now, but then I blamed myself. It took me almost two years to even go on another date." She shook her head sadly. "I couldn't even wear my own clothes when I went outside, I usually wore Ray's or Ma's, anything big and unnoticeable. I didn't want anyone lookin' at me, I felt ashamed, ya know." She sighed. "Maybe that's why I threw myself at you so much, I felt I deserved too be rejected, since I couldn't even keep my marriage together, why did I deserve to have someone great like you?" Fraser gently placed his palm against her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into it.   
        "Ray said I would hurt you, and I did. I am so sorry, Francesca. I honestly didn't realize..." She cut him off.   
        "It isn't your fault Fraser." She assured quickly. "It's like you said, you have a hard time expressing yourself and you were just trying to be polite."   
        "I don't feel like being polite anymore, Francesca." He whispered, moving closer to her and pressing his lips to her forehead.   
        "W...what do you feel like?" she asked, feeling her eyes flutter closed as his lips moved to her cheek.   
        "You tell me." He requested, taking her hand and wrapping it around his neck., as he pulled her onto his lap "Tell me what I feel like, Francesca." Francesca sighed as he nibbled her neck, relishing the soft feel of his hair against her prying fingers, the delicious scent that was uniquely his, that had haunted her dreams so often. "Tell me it's okay to feel this way?" he pleaded quietly. "Your Ray's sister and I shouldn't but I..." He hugged her and hid his face against her shoulder, reminding Francesca of a child who was afraid of being punished. "I've wanted to..I've felt this way for so long..." Francesca smoothed her fingers through his hair, trying to stifle the urge to jump up and down and do cartwheels across the room at hearing that he did indeed have feelings for her, but he was trembling and that scared her. Did he really feel so guilty about liking her? Had Ray made him fear those feelings enough to suppress them all this time? For an instant she hated her brother, really hated him. She thought of all the time they'd wasted, all the times they could have been together, but weren't because of Fraser's loyalty to her stupid brother.   
        "Of course it's okay, Frase." She promised softly. "It's right."   
        She repositioned herself to straddle him and heard his surprised intake of breath as she took possession of his mouth, and her fingers pulled at the edge of his sweater. He raised his arms long enough for her to pull it off, then dropped one hand to stroke her hip, the other he wrapped in her hair, as they resumed their kiss. She tugged his T-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans and drove her hands inside against his warm, solid chest. He moaned into her mouth, as she teased his nipples with her fingers, and felt his hips press upward against her; allowing her to feel his hard arousal. She pulled away from his lips and pulled the second shirt away from him, pausing to stare into his eyes, looking for a sign to stop, but finding only encouragement in the blue depths.   
        She smiled and pushed him back so that they were laying across the sofa, with her atop him. He reached up and caught her face between his hands, bringing her down to take her mouth once more, as though he couldn't get enough of the taste of her. She returned the kiss hungrily, then once again raise her head and he looked at her questionably. She smiled again and moved lower to kiss his neck, wanting to memorize his flavor. She ran her tongue along his left ear and she felt him stiffen as she pulled the tiny lobe into her mouth.   
        "Ah... God yes." he started, closing his eyes against the sensations. Frannie suspected it might be an erogenous zone for him, because he was always fidgeting at it. She suckled it for a few minutes, then moved down, trailing tiny kisses along his chest, moving up to take one of his nipples into her mouth. She felt, rather than heard his harsh intake of breath, as she rolled her tongue over the sensitive area. She did the same with the opposite nipple, then continued her passionate assault down his rib cage, across his stomach, then over his abdomen. She reached for the button of Fraser's jeans, and felt herself being suddenly hauled upward, over the body she was ravishing, and Fraser's mouth taking hers.   
        "I want to..." she started, when she caught a moment of air, only to have Fraser's mouth cover hers again hungrily. She sighed against him, damn his mouth was amazing! Inside the kiss he was doing things with his lips and tongue that she had never thought possible, let alone experienced. She felt she might have an orgasm, just from his kissing her like this.   
        He was suddenly propelling them both upwards and pulling her into his arms. He stood, never breaking the kiss, and lowered her to the bedroll a few feet away, giving then both more room to move. He gently pushed her on to her back and pulled his lips away long enough to unfold the bag, making it flatten out enough for both of them then lowered himself a little more comfortably next to her. His right hand supported her head as his left trailed a path across Francesca' slightly swollen lips.   
        "Are you sure?" he asked her, letting his fingers dip across the neckline of her sweater. She nodded.   
        "Are you?" she returned, praying he wasn't going to change his mind. He lowered his lips to hers as his answer and she wrapped her arms back around him. He pulled back and she sat up long enough to pull off her sweater. In the simple, collared blouse that she wore underneath, she thought she would be cold, but the cabin was still comfortably warm from the fire Fraser kept stocked in the stove. She glanced at him, suddenly shy, then moved her fingers to the buttons of her shirt. Fraser watched her, his eyes never leaving her face, as she pulled her blouse away and sat before him in her jeans and a pretty pink bra. She blushed, knowing she wasn't as well endowed as some women, that she was too skinny and pale to be considered beautiful, now that she was under his intense scrutiny. When she finally raised her eyes to meet his gaze, the disappointment she feared wasn't there, only an approving smile.   
        "Pink suits you." He whispered pulling her down into his embrace. She smiled, relieved, determined to buy more pink clothing in the future. She thought he would kiss her again, but he began too nibble at her neck instead. Oh, well, that was okay too, she thought with a smile, feeling his hand go around her to release the clasp of her bra so he could return the favor she had done to him earlier. She arched against him in delight as his mouth moved over her breast, tasting, teasing, and feeling oh so wonderful.   
        "Oh Benton." She sighed with pleasure, as his hands erotically caressed her stomach, thighs and buttocks, while his mouth occupied the other breast. She wound her fingers through his hair and bit her lip as the defining sensations rushed over her. "Make love to me, Benton." She pleaded as Fraser deftly unfastened her jeans and slipped his hand inside. She jerked against him and gasped. "Oh! Yes, Benton, please." She cried as he stroked her. Just when she thought she couldn't stand it another moment, his hand and mouth left her. She whimpered in protest, but then realized he was pulling off her jeans. Soon, she lay naked before him, yet he still hadn't come back to her. She managed to open her eyes, that had seemed welded shut from passion, and saw him kneeling before her, smiling as he pulled the cover he had retrieved up around them. She smiled gratefully and curled into him as he lay back down. He had shed his jeans and underwear as well and she couldn't resist reaching her hand down to grasp him.   
        "Oh dear." She heard him mutter startled and she smiled as she caressed his length.   
        "Oh my." She emphasized, causing him to blush bright red. She laughed as he hid his face in the crook of her shoulder. She kissed his cheek and snuggled downward, only to have him pull her back.   
        "What are you..." he began warily. She wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively and scrambled under the covers. "No...wait, Fran..." the remainder of his words caught in his throat as her mouth closed around him. OH DEAR! His fingers clenched the blanket over him and he bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood.   
        His head started to swim as he fought for control. I can do this, he thought. I am in control, I can do anything. I can. I am a Mou..DEAR GOD! He lost all train of thought as she sucked him all the way into her mouth. His hips rose against her in response as one of his hands slipped under the blanket to tangle in her hair. He had never had anyone do this to him, although he had of course heard about it, not even Victoria had touched him this intimately. What Francesca was doing with her mouth was indecently arousing, but dear heaven it felt so damn good.   
        "Fran...." He gasped, trying to get some of his rapidly retreating breath back long enough to speak. "Francesca, please!" Francesca lifted her head and pulled the blanket back for air, though her hand didn't release him.   
        "Please what?" she asked saucily. Fraser blinked, unable to remember what he had been about to say, when she had stopped it seemed whatever he was thinking was ripped away by disappointment. He couldn't answer her, didn't know what he was going to say. She leaned down again. "Please this?" she asked, slowly licking him from top to bottom and feeling him shudder with desire. She moved up and straddled him, just to the point where they were touching as she rubbed against him. "Or please this?" Fraser licked his lips and closed his eyes, desperate to regain control and figure out what the hell he wanted more, her mouth on him or too be inside her. He shook is head.   
        "I don't care." He said finally, shocked at his own inability to decide. "Something, anything, just don't stop." Francesca giggled and crawled up over him, delighted that she could have this effect on him. She claimed his mouth, wanting one of those fantastic kisses of his. Fraser began to recapture some of his lost control and rolled her over onto her back, wanting to get back some of his own. He wasn't usually a vengeful person, but this..this was different.   
        He kissed Francesca until she was breathless and his hand wandered downward. He slipped a finger inside her and she gasped, arching against him. He continued to kiss her, slipping another finger inside and feeling her shudder against his caress. He broke away and slid down to replace his fingers with his mouth. Francesca cried out passionately, as that wonderfully talented tongue that made his kisses so fantastic slipped inside to taste her. Her knees rose automatically, to offer him better access, as her hands gripped his hair. She was panting now, heady with the explosion of sensations that were rocketing through her.   
        "Please. Oh please." She almost sobbed. Fraser raised his head and smiled.   
        "Please what?" he returned, but before he could tease her as she had done to him, she was pulling him upward.   
        "Fuck me!" she demanded giggling at the shocked look on his face. "Now, Fraser, please."   
        "I won't do that, Francesca." He stated quietly and she stared at him dumfounded. Surely he wasn't going to back out now? Not when they're so close! She opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. "I won't do that," he repeated. "But I will make love to you." She blushed and averted her eyes, wondering if he knew how special he had just made her feel. She looked back at him, as he was waiting for her response, and she nodded shyly. Suddenly, Fraser's face grew serious.   
        "What's wrong?" she demanded concerned.   
        "I don't have anything..." he started to say, but she waved at her purse.   
        "Over there." She informed quickly. He moved to retrieve the bag and handed it to her, so she could pull out the string of condoms. Fraser blushed.   
        "Francesca," he scolded. "How..."   
        "Don't ask." She returned, handing him one and throwing the others back in her purse. She looked up at him and smiled. "What can I say..I had a dream." Fraser laughed and kissed her. Their passion was soon recaptured and in just a few minutes, Fraser was slipping the condom on and pulling her on top of him. He guided her over him, and watched her close her eyes and lick her lips as he slowly slid inside her. At first he didn't move, he wanted her to adjust to him, but then she was moving her hips and their lovemaking continued. She suddenly dropped and pulled him over her, pushing him against her eagerly. Fraser braced himself on shaky arms, not wanting to crush her, but soon the sensations were overtaking his sense of being and he lifted her hips to meet his quickening thrusts. Francesca wrapped her arms and legs around him, her cries of pleasure echoing in the small cabin, causing Diefenbaker to raise his head slightly from his position under the kitchen table, then snort and go back to sleep.   
        "Oh Benton!" she whispered. "God I love you, Benton!" She felt him stiffen and pause for the briefest moment, and cursed herself for allowing the words out, but then he resumed, as passionate as ever. He didn't make much noise, just a soft moan every now and then, but that was okay, Francesca figured she was loud enough for the both of them.   
        "Oh GOD!" She suddenly heard him cry. "Francesca!" Her name on his lips sent her over the edge, and she tried to control the scream rising in her throat, as they both shuddered in joint climax. Fraser dropped, slightly to her side, so he wouldn't crush her with his weight, and tried to catch his breath as his face snuggled into her neck. She sighed, running her fingers soothingly through his hair and over his damp brow. After a minute or so, he pulled away of her and she tried to quell the heavy sense of loss, but a moment later he was back against her. She snuggled contently against him and he kissed her forehead affectionately.   
        "Thank you." He whispered softly, as his hand gently rubbed her back. She rose her eyes to look at him, she'd never been thanked for sex before.   
        "You're welcome." She replied, for lack of a better answer. He smiled at her and pulled her tighter against him.   
        "Are you tired?" he asked.   
        "Not really." She admitted, her body was still pulsing with the passion they had just shared, it would be awhile before she would sleep. "Are you?" He grinned.   
        "Exhausted." He teased. "I'm getting too old for this." She slapped playfully at his chest.   
        "You're wonderful." She stated, kissing the spot she had just slapped. Fraser chuckled.   
        "Thank you kindly." She giggled, having never felt so happy.   
        "Benton?" she began, figuring it wouldn't do to call him Fraser now that they'd made love.   
        "Hmm?"   
        "Have you had many women?"   
        "No comment."   
        "Oh, com'on! I wanna know."   
        "The same rule that applied to you the day you came to my apartment applies to everyone else as well, Francesca."   
        "Well, how many else's are there?" she prompted coyly.   
        "I am not going to tell you that, Francesca."   
        "I don't want to know their names, just, how many?" she requested. "I mean are you like closer to a virgin or a Don Carlo?" Fraser smiled.   
        "You mean Don Juan?" he corrected.   
        "That's what I said, Don Juan."   
        "Oh, yes, of course. Sorry." He offered calmly.   
        "Well?" she demanded.   
        "Well what?" he returned innocently.   
        "What are you?" she pressed frustrated.   
        "Why, I'm a Mountie, Francesca." He informed easily. "You know that." She sat up slightly and punched his arm.   
        "That's not what I meant, and you know it!" she accused. He simply gave her what Ray referred to as the Big -Mountie-Look and raised his arms to place under his head.   
        "Then what do you mean, Francesca?"   
        "You aren't going to tell me, are ya?" she surmised, narrowing her eyes, no wonder both her brother and Kowalski got so uptight with Fraser sometimes, he could be very aggravating.   
        "Tell you what?" he inquired, chuckling as she flopped back down beside him in defeat.   
        "That's not fair." She insisted grudgingly. Fraser rose up on his elbow and smiled down at her.   
        "Don't pout, Francesca." He requested, running his hand lightly across her cheek and jawline. "It isn't the least bit attractive." She harumped and turned her back to him. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then her shoulder, then trailed kisses down her arm. She swatted at him and stiffened her back at him. He moved closer and draped his arm around her waist, as his hand caressed her hip and thigh. He continued his light kisses across her shoulders and neck, until she finally moaned and moved invitingly toward him.   
        "That isn't fair either." She sighed turning in his arms and capturing his mouth with hers. She felt him smile against her lips, knowing he had won. She pulled away slightly. "Ray was right, you do know how to get your own way." He pulled her to him.   
        "Of course." he admitted, his eyes dancing merrily. "I am a Mountie. We always get our man."   
        "Or woman?' she sighed as he nibbled her throat.   
        "Especially our women." He agreed. She pushed him away a fraction.   
        "Aha!" she exclaimed wickedly. "And how many women have you..." Fraser seized her mouth again, cutting off her question. She was relentless, he thought amused.   
    
    
    
  

        Ray sighed and lay back on the small love seat with his hands behind his head. Maggie had gone to the barn to secure the animals for the night and with Fraser and Frannie gone the place seemed almost too quiet. Or, perhaps the quiet was grating on him more because he was apprehensive about staying in the cabin alone with Maggie, a woman he was strongly attracted to. Her game of cat and mouse a few days ago had done strange things to his equilibrium and he had started to analyze his feelings for her. Francesca had joked about him being in love with Fraser's sister and he was starting to see that as a possibility. The idea frightened him, he couldn't handle his heart being trampled on a second time, like Stella had done to him, and he found himself keeping Maggie at a distance now that it was just the two of them. It was easy to flirt with her when there were others around, he knew nothing serious could be done in polite company, but now they would be alone, at least for a couple of days and he felt the pressure mounting within him. He would never push Maggie into anything, seduction wasn't his bag, but he couldn't deny his reactions to her either, any more than he could hide his growing feelings. It wasn't in him to be passive, not like Fraser, he couldn't hide his emotions as well as the Mountie could.   
        "What are you thinking, Ray?" inquired the object of his affection, suddenly standing in front of him.   
        "Er...Nothin'" he lied guiltily rising to his feet. "All done?" She smiled and nodded.   
        "Yes, and I am ready for bed." She decided easily.   
        "Oh..ah me too." He stammered. "So am I..ready for bed that is." He watched Maggie retrieve the bed roll and unwrap it. He knelt across from her and reached for the bag. "I can do that."   
        "I'm particular about the way the roll lays." She informed, adjusting the bag just so as Ray stared at her confused.   
        "Wait a minute." He protested. "You're not sleepin' on the floor, I am."   
        "Don't be silly, Ray." She returned calmly. "You're better suited to the bed and I prefer the floor. Besides you've slept out here most of this week, it's only fair."   
        "Doesn't matter." Refused Ray. "You're not sleepin' on the floor."   
        "But, Ray...."   
        "No, Maggie." He insisted, despite the fact that his back was protesting another night on the hard surface, he couldn't allow her to sleep on the floor. "Just because I'm not Canadian, doesn't mean I don't have manners. It isn't right for a lady to sleep on the floor and a man in the bed, it just doesn't set." Maggie gazed at him speculatively, touched that he was trying to be a gentleman, for she could tell his back had been bothering him, despite his efforts to hide his discomfort from her.   
        "Okay." She agreed finally, receiving an approving nod from the detective. "On one condition."   
        "What would that be?" he asked her cautiously.   
        "You let me give you a back rub." She held up her hand at his starting protests. "I know your back hurts and if you are going to insist on taking the floor I insist on making it a little more bearable for you." He shook his head. "Then I'll take the floor and you take the bed."   
        "Alright, I'll let you give me a back rub." He sighed. "But please take the bed." She nodded and stood, pulling him to his feet also.   
        "It will be more comfortable on the bed." She stated pulling him toward the bedroom, but Ray was wise to her and hung back.   
        "No you don't." he cautioned. "Yer gonna get me in there and I'll be putty in yer hands and it'll probably end up puttin' me to sleep. Since you can't move me, I'll be stuck on the bed and you'll have ta take the floor, I ain't that easy." She grinned at him, both pleased and disappointed that he had seen through her plan.   
        "I promise that if you fall asleep I will wake you so you can take the stupid floor and be a gentleman, alright?" she offered amused.   
        "A Mountie Swear?" he prompted, knowing she couldn't lie to him then. She nodded.   
        "On my honor as a Mountie." She swore, crossing her heart for affect. Ray grinned and allowed her to guide him into the bedroom. "Take off your shirt." Ray frowned, he'd forgotten that he would have to do that and he hesitated.   
        "Maybe I'd better take a rain check." He suggested, but she gave him a scolding look.   
        "Don't be silly." She remarked, pulling out a tube of lotion from the dresser drawer. "I've seen a man's chest before, Ray. I was married." Ray sighed, he was being silly, she was just going to give him a massage, it was just he was so self-conscious about his skinny little self that it was automatic to refuse. Finally he lifted the shirt over his head and lay down on his stomach as she instructed. He felt her crawl over him and straddle his hips, then her cool hands were spreading the lotion expertly over his back and shoulders. In a few minutes, he was indeed putty in her hands, as she worked and kneaded the sore muscles of his back and neck. She had strong hands, for a woman, and he found his eyes starting to drift close in relaxation. They shot open again, as he was determined not to fall asleep, and Maggie had caught the discreet action.   
        "That feels good." He murmured as she massaged his lower back, his eyes trying to drift closed again.   
        "You can close your eyes, Ray." She whispered, leaning down next to his ear. "I promised to wake you." Ray's eyes shot wide again, not from her words, but the feel of her warm body pressed almost flat against his back. Ah nuts, he thought, it wasn't sleep he was worried about now. He noticed that she hadn't straightened, though her hands continued to massage his neck and shoulders, and he could feel her breath on his bare skin. He felt a stirring in his groin and tried to keep his own breath from running away from him.   
        "Um...Maggie." He managed much huskier than he would have preferred. "T..that's good, really. I..I feel much better now." She straightened and continued moving her hands over his ribcage and middle back.   
        "You're still very tense, Ray." She remarked. "A little longer I think and you'll feel even better." Ray had gripped the pillow, his head and arms rested on, tightly in an effort to keep from reaching down to readjust himself. He closed his eyes as her fingers worked their magic, trying to think of anything but the feel and scent of the woman sitting over him. Her fingers returned to his lower back and he felt her gently tug the waist band of his jeans downward slightly so she could reach the remainder of his pelvic area. His whole body stiffened as her fingers slid down across his hips, almost to the front where his abdomen lay. Christ! What was wrong with him? She was just giving him a massage for crying out load, so why did it feel so damn erotic? He was sure she wasn't meaning for him to feel the way he was, and would probably be very offended and upset if she knew the heightened state of arousal he was experiencing. He was determined to remain passive, but it was growing increasingly difficult. Finally he feigned sleep, willing his breathing to a slow steady pace. When he felt her move slowly off of him, he was both disappointed and relieved. He knew he should pen his eyes and go back out, so she could have the bed, but he didn't dare turn over or get up while she was in the room. She leaned next to him and whispered his name.   
        "Ray?" No response. "Ray, you wanted me to wake you." He kept his eyes firmly shut, hoping she would take the hint and leave the room, long enough for him to get himself under control. Finally she sighed and rose. He thought he heard her go into the other room and cursed himself, knowing she was probably going to sleep on the floor. But in a moment she was back and he watched her under hooded lids as she pulled off her jeans and sweater. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to invade on her privacy, but then opened them again slightly, unable to keep from watching as she removed her undershirt to reveal a sports bra underneath. She pulled on her nightshirt and shook her hair loose from its pony tail, then pulled the hem of the shirt down to cover the sight of her pretty pale blue panties. He shut his eyes firmly as she turned toward him, then he felt the bed dip as she crawled in beside him and pulled a blanket over the two of them. The bed was big enough that the two of them could easily lay without touching each other, but the fact that she lay so close didn't help Ray's situation. He still had his jeans on and they were staring to cut off his circulation, due to the growing problem inside them. He decided to try and wait until Maggie fell asleep, then he'd get up and move to the outer room, then she wouldn't have to be embarrassed by his lack of control. He sighed, snuggled against the pillow and waited. 

        Maggie's eyes fluttered open, automatically going to the window she was facing. It was still dark out, so she figured she hadn't been asleep very long. She lifted her arm to reach for her watch on the bedstand and found it to be only 1:00am. She put the watch back and yawned as she started to roll over, only she found an obstacle behind her that prevented the movement. She raised up enough that she could turn her head and look down at the sleeping form of Ray (Vecchio) Kowalski. His hair was mussed and his arm was draped easily across her hip, his body pressed against hers. He looked so beautiful and sweet in his sleep, she didn't have the heart to wake him. The high kinetic energy that seemed to surround him when he was awake had left him in sleep and he seemed so quiet and peaceful. She slid back down and snuggled against him, uncaring if it was appropriate or not. This was her home and it was just the two of them here, who cares what others might think, she'd do as she liked. She reached for the arm that was tossed around her and curled her fingers around his, bringing their joined hands up closer to place beside her cheek. She kissed the back of his hand and allowed her eyes to drift closed and her head lowered to rest along the arm he had managed to get underneath her. She hoped she would dream of the handsome detective who lay beside her and had managed to find his way inside and mend her broken heart.   
        She felt him shift beside her and his breath tickled her neck as he murmured in his sleep. Feeling adventurous, she managed to turn so she was facing him, his hand never straying from it's perch at her hip. She gazed at him as he slept for a long time, until finally he must have sensed her observation and his eyes opened to stare back at her.   
        "Hi." She greeted softly, her hands were tucked under her chin as her face rested once again on his arm.   
        "Hi." He returned with a lazy grin.   
        "I kept my word." She reminded coyly. "I didn't sleep on the floor."   
        "Hmm." He acknowledged sleepily, as his eyes started to drift closed again. She smiled, sensing he wasn't an easy person to get up in the mornings.   
        "Ray?" she asked and he opened his eyes again.   
        "Uhuh?" he returned.   
        "Are you very tired?" she asked him.   
        "Mhmm." She was unsure, if that was a yes or a no so she pressed forward.   
        "Ray."   
        "Yes, Maggie?"   
        "Are you very tired?"   
        "Some." He admitted, though his eyes seemed brighter now. "Why? Ya want me to leave?"   
        "No." she assured quickly, the thought of him having to sleep on that floor when he was obviously so comfortable next to her was unthinkable at this point. "I wondered if you might like to do something?"   
        "Like what?" he yawned.   
        "Keep me warm?" she suggested, hoping he remembered their conversation earlier the week about such an event. His eyes grew more alert and he sat up slightly, his right arm supporting him.   
        "Are we thinkin' the same thing here?" he asked her quietly, hoping he hadn't misunderstood her.   
        "You did say you were all for it before, Ray." She reminded calmly as she watched a million different emotions flash across the detectives face.   
        "D..Do you want me to keep you warm?" he asked her, unwilling to do so without express permission. She nodded, trying to curb the thrill of excitement that was rushing through her. He knew what she was asking for and it looked like he was willing to give it to her.   
        "W..would you like that?" she asked, suddenly nervous. Ray leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.   
        "You know I would." He replied. "But are you absolutely sure?" She nodded and reached up to pull him down to her. He settled easily against her and moved his lips over hers. God she tasted so good, she tasted like fresh snow and sugar, he thought giddily. The hand that had been perched on her hip, moved across her back, pulling her tightly against him, as his other arm wrapped around her. Maggie's hands drifted playfully across his chest, memorizing the lean muscles underneath. One of her hands drifted to the buttons of his jeans and he pressed against her hand invitingly. She managed to get the denim unfastened and he broke off the kiss, long enough to shed his jeans, then he returned to her, his mouth meeting hers in a gentle but yielding kiss. She melted against him as his hand rose under her shirt to the waistband of her panties. He paused to stare down at her, waiting for permission, which she gave readily by arching against him. His fingers found their way inside and she gasped as he found her most sensitive area.   
        "Oh, Ray." She murmured pressing against his hand.   
        "I want to taste you." He whispered against her ear, sending a serge of anticipation ran through her. She licked her lips and nodded, helping him pull down her underwear and watching him move beneath the blanket to press his lips to the exposed area. She bit her lip and raised her legs slightly, as his tongue found his way inside her. Her breath was coming in short gasps as her hands found their way down to tangle in his hair. She arched against him as he pulled her nub into his mouth and suckled it gently.   
        "Ray!" she exclaimed, sensing her climax was near, and not wanting to leave him behind. His hands were wrapped around her inner thighs, gently pressing her back down so he could retain his access. "Oh!" she cried in frustration and desire. "Ray, please!" Ray rose finally and took her mouth again, to which she responded greedily, her hands moving down to grasp the throbbing warm flesh that was still covered by his underwear. She practically ripped them from him and wrapped her hands around him, hearing his moan of satisfaction against her mouth. She pumped furiously, wanting him to be as close to the edge as she felt, and it didn't take long before he was pleading with her to stop so he could finish what he'd started.   
        She rolled him onto his back and moved downwards to take him in her mouth; turn about was fair play after all, and she smiled as his hips rose to meet her moist lips. She sucked him for all she was worth, and he thrust against her in a frenzy that matched her own desire. When he cried out her name, Maggie rose over him and took him inside her. Ray cried out again as her wet warmth engulfed his throbbing erection, and he held firmly to her hips as he thrust upward into the sensational heat. He rolled her onto her back and she wrapped her legs around him, gaining him better access as he pushed deeper inside her.   
        "Ray! Ray! Oh God Ray!" she almost sobbed as the mounting sensations pushed them closer and closer to the edge.   
        "Tell me..." he started, panting. "Tell me you love me, Maggie." He pleaded, uncaring if she meant it, just needing to hear it.   
        "I..I..." the passion inside her was threatening to overtake her body and soul, and made it difficult to think coherently, let alone speak. "I love you! I love...Ahh!! I love you ! God I love you, Ray!" Her words signaled his release and they both cried out in unison.   
        A few moments later, they lay in each other's arms, still breathing heavy, and soaked from the sweat of their passion, as sleep filtered around their exhausted bodies.   
        "I love you, Maggie." Ray whispered drowsily into her ear and somehow, Maggie knew it was true. She hadn't asked him to say it and he was no longer drugged by passion, he had waited to say it until she could believe him. She snuggled closer to him and smiled, content to fall asleep in his arms.   
    
    
    
  

        Fraser heard the sound of the skidoo engine approaching the cabin and quickly rolled from his bedroll, careful not to wake Francesca who was still sleeping soundly in the bag. He pulled on his jeans, shirt, socks in record time and laced his boots. Diefenbaker was sitting by the door, half growling half whining, as Fraser grabbed his rifle and moved to stand beside the window, just out of sight. He watched a figure, bundled in a bright green and blue snowsuit and face mask, hop off the machine and approach the door. Fraser moved to the door and opened it before the stranger reached it, swinging it wide and aimed the barrel of his rifle at the intruder's head. Diefenbaker threw himself at the stranger, but instead of attacking he was jumping up and down excitedly.   
        The stranger paused, when he saw the gun directed at him, normally the Mountie wasn't this paranoid, but with Francesca with him he wasn't taking any chances.   
        "May I help you?" asked Fraser, still polite if not cautious. The person reached up and pulled the ski mask off.   
        "Hellova way to greet yer best friend, Benny!" laughed the face of a man that had haunted Fraser's thoughts for almost a year. Fraser literally dropped the gun in shock. Although the man bore a dark mustache and his eyes seemed darker and older than the Mountie remembered, there was no mistaking the familiar grin Ray Vecchio offered him.   
        "RAY!" He moved to embrace his friend warmly, Diefenbaker jumping around them happily. Fraser moved back, but did not release him. "What..what are you doing here? I thought..." Ray Vecchio chuckled and squeezed Fraser's shoulders affectionately.   
        "Does that mean I'm not welcome?" he teased, watching the stricken look fall over Fraser's face.   
        "No! Of course not!" Ray saw the tears in his old partner's gaze and felt his own eyes grow moist. "I..I'm so happy to see you. I..I just..." Ray laughed again, he had rarely seen Benny at a loss for words, except around women.   
        "Armande Lagostini is taking a vacation in Canada to get away from some of the heat in Chicago of various rumored crimes. They're probably in a panic right now, as I managed to accidentally on purpose loose my body guards, while snowmobiling. It's amazing how much I remember the terrain around here, considering how long it's been, and I can't stay long they'll be lookin' for me."   
        "Isn't this rather dangerous, Ray?" cautioned Fraser. "I mean if they..." Ray waved his hand at him dismissively.   
        "I got it covered, Benny." He assured grinning. "I'll just put myself in a snow bank a few miles back and it will look like an accident. They'll be so worried about my health they won't ask any questions, besides I had to see ya, Benny."   
        "I'm glad, Ray."   
        "Merry Christmas, Benny." He said warmly. "Now let me the hell inside, I'm freezin'!" Fraser laughed and stepped aside to allow Vecchio to enter, Diefenbaker following his long lost junk-food supplier loyally across the threshold. Ray bent and ruffled the wolf's fur affectionately.   
        "Ray!" screamed Franchesca, as her head appeared through the neck of her red sweater. She launched herself at him, crying hysterically. He laughed and hugged her for a long time as she sobbed how much she missed him. Fraser closed the door and smiled happily, this really made Francesca's Christmas, as well as his own.   
        "I missed you too, Frannie." He soothed, pulling back enough to caress her cheek. She looked so different, so mature from the Frannie he left almost a year ago. He was about to ask what she was doing here, he'd only expected to find Fraser, when he had learned the Canadian had gone home for Christmas, so why would Francesca be here? Then his gaze rose from her glowing face to the sleeping bag on the floor behind her and his eyes narrowed on Fraser, who had suddenly realized what his friend was thinking. He raised his hands and stepped back hesitantly.   
        "Ray, it's not..." he began as Ray shoved Francesca away from him and stepped toward the Mountie.   
        "You sonavabitch!" he howled catching Fraser on the jaw with a painful right hook, knocking the startled Canadian to the floor as Francesca screamed.   
        "Ray, don't..." she pleaded running toward Fraser, only to have her brother pull her savagely away from his fallen friend, giving Fraser the time he required to roll back to his feet. Just as Vecchio's fist made contact once again, but this time, Fraser had expected it and he remained standing, unwilling to strike back at his friend.   
        Diefenbaker was suddenly standing between the two men, looking back and forth at them confused, unable to understand why his two favorite people were fighting, but unprepared to allow Fraser to be hurt by anyone while in his company. Ray stepped toward Fraser again, perhaps preparing to take another swing, but the low warning growl from the wolf caused him to hesitate cautiously. Dief had never growled at him, but then, he had never hit Fraser. Fraser ordered the wolf to back away.   
        "Listen, Ray," he implored. "I know you don't like the idea of.." his words were knocked from him as Vecchio launched himself at the taller, stronger Mountie, knocking them both to the floor. They wrestled back and forth, Fraser trying to defend himself, without hurting his friend, and Ray taking whatever shots he could. Francesca yanked her brother from the bruised Mountie, with more strength then she had even known she'd possessed.   
        "Stop it Ray!" she demanded placing herself between them as she helped Fraser to sit up and wipe the blood from his mouth with a tissue from her pocket.   
        "Get away from him, Frannie!" warned Ray furiously, his hands still curled into tight fists. "I told you to stay away from him! Why don't you ever listen?" Francesca turned to him furiously.   
        "It's none of your business, Ray!" she declared, her temper matching his.   
        "What'd he do, convince ya to come up here just so ya could have a white Christmas?" sneered Ray, then to Fraser, who was just beginning to stand. "Did ya even wait until ya got across the border before ya nailed her, Benny ol' buddy?" Fraser flushed and shook his head.   
        "It wasn't like that, Ray." He explained pained. "I didn't..." Francesca finished for him.   
        "He brought me because I asked him to, Ray." She informed coldly. "I heard he and Kowalski were comin' up here and I asked if I could come because, stupid sister that I am, I was missin' you and thought if maybe I came here where you told me you had been I'd feel a little closer to you!" She took a deep shaky breath, trying to control the mounting fury inside her. "He felt sorry for me, Ray. That's the only reason be brought me here, because he was being polite, as always."   
        "Francesca, that's not..." began Fraser, watching the tears stream down her face.   
        "Why do you have to ruin everything!" she screamed at Ray, ignoring Fraser. "You've been gone for almost a year, no word to us if you're dead or alive, and you suddenly show up and start beating up your best friend. What the hell is wrong with you?" She glanced back at Fraser, thinking how wonderful last night had been, wanting to tell him right then how she felt, but she knew he wouldn't choose her over Ray, his best friend, and she knew her brother would never accept her having a relationship with Fraser. For that one moment, despite her happiness at seeing Ray, she suddenly wished he hadn't come back. She stared at her brother. "You ruin everything!" she sobbed, running for the door, with both men calling after her.   
        "Diefenbaker, follow." Ordered Fraser, watching the wolf take off after the crying woman as she ran out into the freezing snow. He glared at Ray as he grabbed his parka.   
        "Where are you goin?" he demanded of the Mountie.   
        "After Francesca." Informed Fraser firmly, shrugging quickly into the fur lined coat and fastening it around him. Ray grabbed his arm.   
        "She's my sister." He stated, still angry. "I'll go get her." Fraser shook his hand off.   
        "You've done enough, Ray." He accused in his usual placid tone. He didn't wait for a response, he didn't have time, he had to find Francesca, before she got to far. She was only wearing her jeans and sweater, it wouldn't be enough to protect her from the harsh cold that surrounded them outside. Her retrieved her coat and ran out the door. A few minutes later, Ray followed.   
        Fraser reached her first, she was leaning dejectedly against a tree, almost a mile from the cabin. Diefenbaker was whining beside her, pawing occasionally at the forlorn figure before him. She was caked with snow, and Fraser suspected she may have fallen a few times, obviously not used to trying to run in this much snow. He began to dust the snow from her, then placed her arms inside the sleeves of the coat and pulled it up around her shivering body and zipped it up to her neck.   
        "I..I..I'm sorry.." She sniffed as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her body to get the warmth back.   
        "Please don't ever do that again, Francesca." He requested, his voice husky, probably from running through the snow after her.   
        "I...I...I didn't mean t..to get m..mad." Fraser chuckled and drew back enough to look down into her tear filled eyes.   
        "I don't care if you get angry." He whispered, wiping at another tear as it fell across her frozen, red cheek. "Don't run away like that. Out here you could get lost very easily." He looked at her sternly. "What if I couldn't find you? What if the snow had covered your tracks and you died from exposure?" Francesca's eyes widened as the reality of his words sank in, and she began to tremble even more. Fraser sighed and pulled her against him again.   
        "I'm sorry." She offered shakily as the sound of Ray approaching them, he'd been left behind because he couldn't move as fast as Fraser could through the snow. She noticed how quickly Fraser released her, and tried to quell her disappointment.   
        "Damnit, Frannie!" exclaimed Ray, trying to catch his breath. "Are ya tryin' to get killed?"   
        "I'm sorry, Ray." She began, averting her eyes. "I didn't think..."   
        "You never think, Francesca." Decided Ray angrily. "That's yer whole problem."   
        "Let's just get back to the cabin, shall we?" suggested Fraser firmly. The three humans and the wolf arrived back at the cabin almost thirty minutes later and began to peel off their outer clothes as Fraser placed more wood in the stove. He put some water on to boil for tea, then retrieved the bedroll from the floor and quickly rolled it up and put it away. Francesca and Ray were brooding and it was starting to get on Fraser's nerves. He made the tea and handed them each a cup, placing milk and honey on the small table beside them, for their convenience. Finally Ray spoke.   
        "Did ya sleep with him, Frannie?" Francesca remained silent, she had told him once before, after she had offered herself to Fraser in his apartment, that it hadn't been any of his business.   
        "Which time?" she defied stubbornly. Ray hissed through his teeth, a sign he was trying to keep his temper in check.   
        "Look, I can't stay very long." He stated quietly. "Just answer the question, I don't care which time..ever? Have you ever slept with Fraser?" Francesca glanced over at the Mountie, who was leaning against one of the cabin's posts, sipping his tea. He returned her gaze, his eyes telling her it was her choice what to tell her brother, he would not betray such a personal thing. Francesca turned her gaze back to Ray, who looked like he was ready to bolt, or explode, depending on what she answered. She thought of what he'd said in that interview room, so long ago, that he cared because she was his sister.   
        "I didn't sleep with Fraser at his apartment." She admitted quietly, noticing that Ray's shoulders were still tensed, waiting for her to finish. He turned me down," she glanced up at Fraser wryly. "Politely of course, but he wasn't exactly in any shape for it anyway. I didn't know he'd been hurt by those goons when I went there." She shrugged and took a sip of her tea, relieved to have the secret off her chest finally. "We talked most of the night, then I went home. He was the perfect gentleman, as always." Ray glanced at Fraser, who was staring down into his cup.   
        "You probably scared him half to death." Ray teased, receiving a small smile from his sister. He could just imagine the look on his partner's face when Francesca had shown up. He turned serious again and turned his attention back to her. "What about now, here?"   
        "Last night," she began, a little more nervously, again glancing at Fraser as he placed his cup on the table. He met her eyes with the same softness she had seen while they had made love and she took a deep breath. "Yes, we did." Ray shot from the chair and Fraser automatically stepped back and braced himself for another attack. Ray noticed his defensive posture and shook his head.   
        "I ain't gonna hit ya again, Benny." He promised, slumping his shoulders in defeat and running his hands over his scalp. "I'm sorry I ever hit ya." He extended his hand to the Mountie, who moved to take it without the slightest hesitation. The knowledge that Fraser still trusted him unconditionally almost caused him to loose it. He pulled the large Canadian into his arms into an affectionate bear hug. "I'm so sorry, Benny. Please forgive me for being a jerk."   
        "Of course, Ray." Responded Fraser automatically. "I never meant to hurt you." Ray felt the tears sting his eyes.   
        "I know, Benny." He allowed, finally releasing him. "It's not you, it's me." He stared up at his friend, seeing only affection and respect in the man's eyes, despite their earlier encounter.   
        "I really missed you, Ray." Offered Fraser with a smile. Francesca snorted, to release the tension in the room.   
        "Would you guys like to be alone?" she taunted sarcastically, though it was hinted with affection. The two men chuckled and took a step away from each other. "Good, then can we eat? I'm starving!"   
        "I'd like to stay, Frannie." Refused Ray. "But I really gotta go." He ducked his head shamefully. "I wasted so much time being a jerk over...well.. I really have to go."   
        "So soon?" she cried throwing her arms around him. 'You just got here. Damnit it it's all my fault, if I hadn't run away you..." Ray hugged her than held her away from him and gave her a firm shake.   
        "It wasn't your fault, Frannie." He stated . "It was mine. Things are lookin' good, hopefully I won't have to keep up this charade much longer, but I gotta go." He grabbed his mask and fastened his jacket as Fraser walked him to the door. "You can't tell anyone about this, Benny."   
        "Understood." Replied Fraser with a quick nod as Ray glanced back at his sister.   
        "Take care of her, okay?" he requested quietly, turning away from Frannie's sobs, unable to watch his sister distress, knowing he was the cause for it. Fraser pulled Ray into his arms for another quick hug.   
        "I will," he promised his friend. "Please take care of yourself, Ray. Come back to us, soon." Vecchio nodded and climbed onto his skidoo. "Ray?" The Italian looked at him. "About Francesca..."   
        "Just don't hurt her, Benny." He warned.   
        "Or you'll kill me, I know." Agreed Fraser, knowing that his friend's threat, though made in jest, was very real; Ray Vecchio cared deeply for his sister's happiness. "If I hurt her you won't have to. I'll do it myself." Ray nodded.   
        "Just so we understand each other." He chuckled, stating up the machine. Fraser waved as he watched his friend depart, then turned and went back inside, closing the door on the cold. Francesca was sniffing dejectedly, she had been watching from the window. Fraser pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, very close to tears himself, but glad he had gotten to see Ray, at least for a short while, and to know he was okay.   
        "I'm sorry." She sobbed into Fraser's shoulder.   
        "What for?" he asked he.   
        "If not for me, you would have been able to visit more with him and maybe clear the air."   
        "There isn't anything for us to clear the air over, Francesca." He stated quietly.   
        "I know you were mad at him for leaving the way he did," she admitted. "You could have told him." Fraser sighed. It was true he had been hurt by Ray's sudden departure, but he understood why it had to be that way and he couldn't really stay angry. If not for Ray Vecchio going undercover he would never have met Ray Kowalski and that would have been a shame for the Mountie felt very close to the young detective, perhaps even more so than Ray Vecchio; though his loyalty to the Italian would never allow him to admit it.   
        "At least you got what you wanted for Christmas." He encouraged, changing the subject. "You got to see him."   
        "True." She sighed. "I never expected that fer sure." She gazed up at him. "I got something else I wanted for Christmas, Benton."   
        "What's that?" he asked curious.   
        "You." She replied with a smile. Fraser gave her another gentle squeeze and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead.   
        "Thank you kindly, Francesca." He returned softly. She snuggled against him and pulled at the collar of his shirt.   
        "Care fer another round, Mountie?" she encouraged seductively. Fraser smiled.   
        "I aim to please, ma'am." He replied chuckling. As they returned to the bed roll, Fraser couldn't help wonder how things would change once they returned to Chicago. All his old doubts and fears of being rejected surfaced and he had to fight to hold them back. He wouldn't ruin Francesca's time with him because he was uncertain about where it would lead them. For once he would jump head first and deal with the circumstances later. Absently, he wondered what Ray and Maggie were doing, but his thoughts were interrupted by Francesca's kisses, and soon his only thoughts were of the beautiful woman beside him.   
  

        Ray Kowalski glanced out the window at the sound of huskies approaching them. He climbed out of Maggie's bed, leaving her sleeping, and pulled on his clothes. He stepped outside just as Fraser and Francesca guided to a halt just a few feet from the cabin.   
        "Hey!" he greeted, helping Francesca out of the sled as Fraser unleashed the dogs. "How's the cabin holdin' up?"   
    "Just fine, thank you, Ray." replied Farser politely. "Would you take Francesca inside, please, while I see to the dogs?"  Ray nodded and helped the shivering woman inside, where Maggie greeted them.   
        "Enjoy yourself?" she asked Francesca as ray started to pull the many wrappings off her. Francesca nodded and allowed herself to be mostly disrobed then led into the warmth of the cabin. They sat her by the stove and Maggie offered her a cup of warm tea, to which she drank readily. Fraser and Diefenbaker joined them a moment later. Maggie gave her brother a quick hug, surprised when he returned it affectionately. She stepped back and looked up at him, seeing a different look in his eyes that wasn't there before.   
        "Tell you later." he whispered with a smile, as Ray greeted him with a handshake and a slap on the back. "Hello, Ray. Survived did you?"   
        "Yah, sure." returned his partner grinning. "Yer ears are all still on so I guess she didn't talk them off." he teased.   
        "No." was all Fraser would admit to, as he moved over to Francesca, who was watching them from her chair, her hands wraped around a steaming mug of tea. He smiled and knelt beside her, taking one of her hands in both of his and rubbing it gently for warmth. "She was quite the trooper." She smiled down at him and Maggie and Ray exchanged a glance.   
        "Ah, right." responded Ray, not wanting to ask, because then he might have to explain his own actions in a counter discussion and he wasn't ready to do that yet. "So, two more days and it's back to the smog and the fast food." Maggie laughed at his discription of the city.   
        "Why don't you come back for New Years, Maggie?' suggested Francesca suddenly. "You can stay with me, since Fraser lives at the consulate, and we could visit some more."   
        "Oh, I don't think...." she hedged, but Fraser stood and approached her, taking both her hands in his.   
        "Please, Maggie?" he requested softly. "Let us return your hospitality." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I want the new year to be special and it will be if you're there to share it." Maggie smiled and lowered her eyes, she couldn't refuse, she nodded.   
        "I'd love to." she admitted stepping into his embrace, she wasn't ready for their visit to end either, and her eyes met Ray's across the room. He had a strange expression on his face, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Fraser released her. She smiled at them. "But you'll have to promise to show me some fireworks." she teased and they laughed.   
        "The best ones we can find." remarked Fraser. 

        Later that evening, Maggie approached Ray, who had surprisingly stepped outside for some fresh air, in the fridgid temperatures, it was odd for a city boy like him to do. He was leaned up against a tree, looking out at the white expanse that seemed to strech on forever.   
        "Ray?" She spoke his name quietly, so as not to startle him, for he seemed thoughtful. He turned to her and offered her a small smile.   
        "Hey." he greeted just as quietly.   
        "Ray, if you would prefer that I not go back with you..." she started, watching the confused look come over the detective's face.   
        "Why would you think I didn't want you to come back with us, Magie?" he asked.   
        "You seemed...preoccupied when Fraser and Frannie brought it it." she mentioned and ray shook his head.   
        "Not about that." he assured quickly.   
        "What then?"   
        "I dunno, guess I...I dunno." He sighed at his inability to communicate what he was feeling, he was as bad as Fraser, but at least he tried, it just never came out right. "I guess I'm worried you won't...well like me when we get back there." She smiled, touched he would be worried what she thought of him.   
        "Why would you think that?"   
        "I'm...I dunno, different in the city." He shrugged. "Guess I'm just being stupid." She moved closer and reached up to place a soft kiss on his cold cheek.   
        "I liked you fine when I was there before." she reminded gently. "I like you now even more." She wrapped her arm around his. "Let's go back inside. We'll just wait and see what happens in Chicago." He nodded and followed her inside, trying to leave his doubts outside in the cold, but he knew they would follow him to the city, they came with him everywhere. Just wait and see, he told himself. Just wait and see.   
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
  


End file.
